Tekken: The Untold Story
by vanillacrescentx
Summary: An untold Tekken love story. Because of all the past happenings, Jin had to live with his uncle and Asuka. Looking at each other as siblings, what will one do if the other feels more? Will this forbidden love be allowed? How will these two handle this?
1. Behind The Cheerful Face

Hi everybody reading this! Firstly, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! The original tittle I thought was, "Under One Roof" from a Korenovela, I think. But I haven't watched it and I don't really recall doing so. So it's all original. But I figured to change it cause I don't know why I should name it like that.

So the story's about the Tekken charaters but mostly Jin and Asuka. I mixed the story a bit and I made my own story about Jin and Asuka's original and official story. First off, is Jin's.

Well I hope you enjoy this one!

And for those of you who will give me a damn about Jin and Asuka's relationship, DAMN YOURSELVES! Their cousins, and in Japan it is alright to like your cousin okay!

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter One

"Behind the Cheerful Face"

_Asuka's POV_

The Kazama family, a peaceful family trained in martial arts of their own for self-defense. The Kazama family have always been peace lovers. They will risk their selves for the safety of others. One of them was Jun Kazama. Jun joined the Japan National Police to protect her country. One time, Jun joined a tournament for the safety of a man she onced knew. She wasn't planing to, but she's been haunted by her dreams the same thing -a young boy being threatened by his own father. This got Jun worrying. "Every night, this one same dream." So Jun decided she'll join the King of Iron Fist Tournament to find this boy to stop him from winning the tournament and eliminating his own father for revenge.

Jun suceeded in her mission, with the help from a Hong Kong police detective, Lei Wulong. With no one knowing why, Jun suddenly got pregnant. This was her son whom she named, "Jin". Jin grew up with Jun, without knowing who his father was. He asks his mother, but Jun only changes the subject. Until one time, Jin came home to Jun crying with wounds all over his body. Jin got into a fight with his school mates because he was teased because he doesn't have a father. This got Jun worried. But she knew if she tell Jin, he will ask where his father is. So she decided to teach Jin how to fight instead. Jin asked her if he learned how to fight, she will tell him who his father is. But Jun only smiled at him.

Little by little, Jin learned how to fight. But still, he isn't that good. One day, when Jun came from the market, he heared a bunch of Tekken Force officers asking where Jun Kazama is. Jun quickly ran to her house to find Jin. They packed their bags as fast as they could. Jin could only look at her mother's eyes sparkling in fear for he does not know what is happening. As fast as they could, they left their home. Just then, Jack robots, along with the Tekken Force, came to their house. Quickly, Jun ran to hide Jin from the new commers. She told him to stay on the bench near the bus stop where he'll wait for her. She told him she wouldn't and never could leave him. But if ever something happens to her, Jin should look for Heihachi Mishima. Then Jun kissed her son like it was her last, handed her son a bag and immidietly went back to her home.

Jin did as his mother told him and waited until the sun set. He wondered if Jun would not come anymore, but he continued to wait. After a long time of waiting, he fell asleep. And in the morning when he woke up, he remembered what his mother told him. "If ever something happens to me, look for Heihachi Mishima. Just say you're my son and he'll know what to do." Jin wondered who he was and why did his mother tell him to go see him. So, he decided to pay this "Heihachi Mishima" a visit. But he doesn't know where Heihachi is, so he asked around. A man told him Heihachi Mishima is the head of what they call "Mishima Zaibatsu". Jin then decided to go to town, where the zaibatsu stands.

I've known Jin since he was little, I would like to refer to him as my older brother. Which was what he wanted me to treat him as. But behind the cheerufl face of Jin, is his dark past covering his mind and heart.

* * *

That's all for now! So did everybody like it? I sure wanna know! Please don't forget to leave your review and if youn really liked it, add the story to your faves or... add me! Thanks everybody! Be sure to check out my other unfinished fics. LOL. I just have sooo many ideas I don't want them to dry in my head. XD


	2. Bored Alone

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Two

"Bored Alone"

Jin rode a bus using the money his mother gave him. When he arrived after a long trip, he felt hungry. So he ate at a small store to save up some money, though her mother gave him a lot. While doing so, he heared a man passing by saying the Mishima Zaibatsu is probably one of the biggest companied in Japan. This got him thoughts why would his mother tell him to go see a man who works in a big company. "Mishima Zaibatsu..." The old lady who owns the store heared the young boy.

"Mishima Zaibatsu, a?" The old woman asked him. Jin, who felt a little nervous, looked at the old lady. "What is the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Jin asked. "The Mishima Zaibatsu is one of the leading companies in all of Japan." She replied. "They manufacture weapons and other techonologies... I'm surprised a young boy in Yakushima would not know about the Zaibatsu." "Oh, I'm from the South." Jin told her. "I see..." She said. "You're not from here." Jin looked at her. "So if you live in the South, why are you here then?" She asked. "My mother told me to look for Mr Heihachi Mishima." He replied. "Do you know him, how he looks like?" "Hei-heihachi Mishima? That person doesn't disserve to be called 'mister'." The old lady said. "Why not?" Jin asked. The old lady looked around to see if anyone was listening. She then whispered to the young boy. "Well, if you must know, Heihachi Mishima is the heartless founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin felt curious why his mother would tell him to see such a horrible person. Jin knew Jun would never make him do anything to get him near trouble, especially seeing a heartless person. So he started doubting the old lady. "But how are you sure he's a heartless person?" He asked. "Sssshhhh!" The old lady told him. Jin felt curious. "Mishima has guards called "Tekken Force" scattered all over Yakushima. If one of them hears you, they'll report to their boss." She continued. "Who is?" He asked. "I'm sure it can't be directly Mishima." He added. "You have a point. You're a smart boy." She told him. "Well..."

She was cut by a man with long tied black hair in a white jumpsuit with pink polo shirt. "Noodles, please." He spoke. "Yes!" The old lady said. "I'll be right back." She told Jin. "A bowl of noodles, coming up!" She said. Jin looked around and got bored. He looked at the man beside him. The man noticed him and smiled at him. "Are you a police?" Jin asked him. "Why yes, I'm a police detective." He replied. "Is Heihachi Mishima a heartless person?" The man became curious. "Why did you ask that?" He asked. "I'm just wondering. So is it true?" He asked. "I believe I can't answer that, little boy." He replied. "Sorry." He added. "Here it is, Mr Wulong." The old lady placed his noodles on the table. "So where were we again?" The old lady asked Jin. "Umm..." Jin thought. "By the way, what is your name, young man?" He asked. "Jin..." The man started eating his noodles. "Jin Kazama." He added. The man spitted his food out. "Kazama?" He asked. "Are you okay, Mr Wulong?" Jin asked concernedly. "You're Jun Kazama's son!" He asked. "Yes." Jin replied. "How did you know?" He asked. "I worked with your mother once!" He excitedly said. "I don't believe she already has a son!" He said. "Who's your father, Jin?" He asked. "And how did you know my name? Does Jun talk about me?" He added. "I don't know who's my dad and I think mother mentioned you once..." He replied. "But not by name." He added. "Oh." He said. "Well, my name's Lei. So you don't know who's your dad?" He asked."Yeah, I don't. I tried to ask mom a lot of times, but she never answers." He replied. "I see..." Lei said. "So is Jun here?" He asked. "No." Jin replied. "Actually, I'm alone." He added. "Oh." Lei said. "But why?" He asked. "I'm not sure." He replied. Lei became curious. "Mother told me to look for Mr Heihachi Mishima." Jin told him. "She said he'll know what to do." He added. "Heihachi?" Lei wondered. "Jun knows Heihachi..." He added. Jin looked at him. "How he is, what he does." He added. "I wonder why would she tell you to go see him." "I'm not sure." Jin spoke. "So, do you have a place to stay?" Lei asked. "Umm, no sir." Jin replied. "Call me Mr Lei." He told him. "So why don't you stay on my place?" He asked. "Sure." Jin replied.

"Here we are!" Lei spoke as he turned on the light in his living room. "What do you think?" He asked. "It's nice." Jin replied. "I know it's not that big, but I'm just a police. Besides, I live in Hong Kong." He said. "So this is where you stay when you have a mission in Japan?" Jin asked. "Amazing!" Lei said. "How did you know?" He asked. "Just a guess." Jin replied. "Good guess!" He said. "I won't be surprised. Jun's a smart woman." He added. Jin smiled at him. Lei's phone rang. "Oh, excuse me." Lei said and answered his phone. "Detective Wulong speaking." He said. "Oh, sir." It was his boss. Lei's boss told Lei to go to headquarters. "But sir-" Lei was cut. His boss said Lei was needed immidietely and he will be fired if he wouldn't come. "Yes, sir." Lei said. "Right away, sir." He added. "Yes, sir." He said and hung up his phone. He sighed. "Listen, Jin, I'd love to stay home with you, but I need to work." Lei told him calmly. "I tried to say I can't go, but if I don't they'll fire me. I'm sure you can understand that." Lei added. "Yeah, sure." Jin agreed.

Jin was browsing the books on the shelf of Lei's room upstairs. Lei just finished getting ready for his work. He walked up in his living room, sat down and wore his shoes. "Hey Jin..." He spoke. "Yeah?" Jin asked. "There's a playground near here. You can visit if you want." He said. "Okay." Jin replied. "But don't stay too long and don't forget to lock up the house." Lei told him. "Yeah." Jin replied. "Alright, I'm going now." Lei said as he stood up. "Take care." Lei added and left. "Bye!" Jin said.

Jin got bored of browsing the books. He's been searching for, like 10 minutes but still he hasn't found a book. Jin was hoping, since Lei is police, that he has a book about previous crimes happening around Yakushima. He stood up and looked around the room. He found Lei's computer. It was on. Lei was using it late last night. Turns out he forgot to turn it off. Jin thought maybe there are files in Lei's computer about recent crimes occuring in Yakushima. He sat on the chair and used the computer. The computer was on stand by, it recovered, but it asked for a password. Jin thought of what the password may be. The password hint was Lei's favorite food. Jin gave it a try and typed "noodles". Surprisingly, it worked. Jin gave a laugh thinking the password was silly. He looked through "My Documents". He read the files.

_My Pictures_

_My Music_

_Downloads_

_My Videos_

_Top Secret_

Immidietely, Jin opened the folder entittled "Top Secret". The computer asked for a password. The password hint was "You can't eat noodles without a...". Jin chuckled. He typed in "bowl". He thought his guess was silly, but so was the password hint.

_PASSWORD REJECTED_

Jin wasn't surprised. His guess was pretty silly. He typed in "cola". He remembered when he opened Lei's fridge, he found about 7 bottles of cola.

_PASSWORD ACCEPTED_

Jin chuckled some more. The folder contained 1 folder filled with pictures of girls.

_Past Girlfriends_

Jin was disapointed he did all that for the pictures of Lei's past girlfriends. He decided to give up. Anyway, it's wrong to browse through other people's computers. He remembered Lei allowed him to visit the playground nearby.

A few kids were in the playground, including a short girl with long black hair tied up in pigtails, wearing two pink glowing bracelets. Jin walked to the bench and sat there instead, observing the kids playing.

Few moments then, the girl suddenly got into a fight. "So what were you saying about my grandparents, China girl?" A boy asked the girl. "Weren't you listening? I said your parents look like they only have half an eye!" The girl replied. "Why you!" The boy said and tried to punch the girl. The girl covered her face, without even regreting what she said and did. "Leave her alone." Jin spoke. "Why?" The boy asked. "And who are you to say that?" He asked. The boy shoved Jin. Jin fell down. "Huh? What?" The boy asked. Slowly, Jin stood up. The girl finally felt the guilt and regret. "So you're cowarding up, huh?" He teased. Jin didn't speak. At this time, he thought the kid would run already. Suddenly, Lei came, with a man and a little girl with short dark brown hair untied. "Jin!" Lei screamed. Jin looked behind.

* * *

I cut it! Jin looked behind then... nothing. Wait for chapter three. XD. I'm not really used to writing like this. I haven't even read a real book. I'm so lazy! So I don't really know how chapters end. That's all, buh-bye, blah, blah, blah, don't forget to review -the usual closers.


	3. Older Brother

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Three

"Older Brother"

Lei brought the two boys to the police office. "Okay, what's going on?" Lei asked. Neither boys spoke. "Well?" Lei said. "Jin..." He spoke. Jin looked at him. "I trust you. What happened?" He asked. Jin didn't replied. "It was me!" The girl from the playground shouted. They looked at her. She ran to them. "It was my fault, officer." She said. "I got into a fight with Ikuto. He was just trying to save me." She added. "Well..." Lei said. "Please spare him!" She said. "Don't worry, Jin will be safe." Lei told her. "Jin?" She wondered. "This young boy who 'saved' your life is Jin." Lei told her. "Oh..." She said. "So young lady, your name is...?" He asked. "Xiaoyu." She replied. "Okay. Now to settle this, young man, did you really do it?" Lei asked. "Don't be scared. You won't get into trouble, but, you'll have to say the truth." He added. The boy, Ikuto looked at Lei. "So?" Lei asked. "Yes, officer." Ikuto replied. "Well then..." Lei said. "Since you admited your mistake, I'll let you all off." Lei added. Xiaoyu and Ikuto smiled while JIn just looked at Lei. "Well, you're all free to go!" Lei said. "Thanks officer!" Xiaoyu said. "It's okay. Just don't do it again." Lei replied. "Goodbye officer!" Ikuto said. "Goodbye kid. Take care." The two went out happily. Jin stood up and followed.

"Except you, Jin." Lei spoke. Jin looked at him. Lei chuckled. "Don't worry." Lei said. "Some relatives of yours just came from Osaka to see you." Lei added. "Who?" Jin asked. The man and the little girl with Lei awhile ago came in. The man was smiling and looked friendly while the little girl looked annoyed. Lei walked over to them. "Jin, this here is Mr Kazama, Akira Kazama." He spoke. Akira smiled at him. "And this cute little girl is his daughter Asuka." Lei added. "Come on, Asuka, won't you say hi to your cousin?" Lei asked. Asuka didn't reply. "I'm sorry Lei, Asuka isn't much of a conversation." Akira spoke. "I didn't even want to go here. Why can't you just understand it?" Asuka asked. "Asuka, Jin is your cousin. And you'll have to get used to the idea that you'll see him everyday when you wake up." Akira told her. "What! No way I'm living with that thing in my house!" Asuka said. "OUR house, Asuka." Akira corrected. Asuka walked out. "Whatever."

Akira followed his daughter outside. "Asuka," He grabbed her. "Asuka, where are you going?" Asuka turned back "I'm going home." She responded. "And why?" He asked. "I just want to!" Asuka shouted. "Look, Jin will only stay with us until he finds his mom, okay?" He explained. "Whoa! Wait! Don't tell me- He's gonna live with us!" Asuka got real mad and shouted at her own dad. "It'll only be until her mom gets him back." Akira told. "And that will be when!" Asuka asked. "I don't know. But he doesn't have another place to stay, so he's coming with us. No but's missy." Akira left and Asuka followed. "I am sorry about Asuka. She's fine with it now." Akira told. "Alright. Come with me sir, Jin's bag is in my apartment." Lei said and left with the three.

"I'll go get them upstairs." Lei said and went upstairs to get Jin's bag. "So Jin, how's your mom?" Akira asked. "She's fine. She's just well, busy most of the time." Jin responded. "What does she do?" Akira asked. "She helps Mrs Shinohara sell in the market." Jin responded. "I see, and did she ever mention me and Asuka?" Akira asked. "Actually, no. She never told me she had an older brother... and a little niece." Jin replied. "I'm not that little!" Asuka shouted. "Asuka," Akira spoke. "It's alright Uncle Akira." Jin told him. "You're a nice kid. I think I'll like you Jin." Jin smiled.

Lei came back with Jin's stuff. "Alright, here's all of them. Oh and Jin, I put some books you might want to see." Lei winked at him. "Huh? Oh, yes. Thank you Mr Lei." Jin thanked. "You're welcome. And it was a great time knowing you Mr Kazama." Lei said. "Yes, great knowing you too Lei." Akira responded. "And of course, cute little Asuka!" Lei said as he petted Asuka. Annoyed Asuka had nothing to do. "I'll miss you Jin, take care." He messed his hair as Jin smiled at him. "Let's go Jin. We have a long drive back to Osaka." Akira said and left.

The three went outside, to Akira's car. "This is your car, Uncle?" Jin asked. "Ugh yeah, sorry it's not very nice Jin!" Akira apologized. "Who gave you the gutts to complain!" Asuka asked. "No, I, I LOVE IT!" Jin said and immidietly tried to open the door. But he couldn't for he didn't know how. He's never ridden a car in his life. Akira chuckled, "Here, let me help you." He said as he opened the car door forJin. Asuka got in the car as well, and Akira took the driver's seat at the front.

They have a long drive back to Osaka. As they were driving their way, Akira kept on asking about Jin's life. Asuka kept quiet looking out the window, wondering how her easy life would be with another boy in the family. And finally, they're in Osaka. "I'll get the key to the gate." Akira said and left the car. "Hello Asuka!" Jin greeted. Asuka ignored him and kept looking at the window. Akira went back in the car to park it inside their garage.

The three came off the car and got inside. "Not very big, but big enough for me and Asuka around the house." Akira spoke. Asuka passed by them up to her room. "Hey hold on there missy." Akira stopped her. She was pissed off. "What?" She camly asked. "We have some things to talk about," Akira told. "After the tour." Asuka asked, "Tour?"

Asuka was asked by her dad to give Jin a little tour of their house. "And this is the dojo." Asuka spoke. "Nice." Jin told. "Yeah, whatever." Asuka responded. "You speak pretty well for a 6-year old girl." Jin said. "6! You think I'm 6?" Asuka asked. "Ugh, yeah." Jin replied. "I AM 8 years old!" Asuka shouted. "Doesn't seem like." Jin said. "You piss me off. MOVE." Asuka walked pass Jin, hitting his shoulder on purpose.

Dinner then, Akira called the two to sit in the dining table. "Uncle," Jin spoke. "Yes Jin?" Akira asked. "You mentioned to talk to Asuka about some things...?" Jin reminded. "Oh, yes! Asuka, about your room," Akira spoke. "Ugh yeah?" Asuka asked. "You know we don't really have a guest room, and my room is well full of stuff..." Akira told. "Yeah, what are you telling me?" Asuka asked. "What I'm trying to ask is, please just until he finds his mom, can Jin stay in your room?" Akira asked. "WHAT! No, of course not!" Asuka shouted. "I'll be fine in the sofa." Jin said. "No Jin, you are our guest and you will be treated fairly." Akira told him. "But, there's only one bed in my room!" Asuka reasoned. "You two are just kids, you can share one bed right?" Akira asked. "NO!" Asuka disagreed. "Asuka, it'll only be for the night. I'll buy a new bed tomorrow." Akira told. "Jin's fine with it, right Jin?" He asked. "Umm, sure." Jin thought he shouldn't complain anymore. After all, it's the least he can do for them.

"Goodnight kids! I'm just so happy to have a son now, or someone I could treat as my own. Goodnight." Akira closed the door. Just when Jin was about to close his eyes, Asuka turned the lamp beside her on. "Could you move more to the left." Asuka spoke. Jin did so. "More." Asuka said. "I'm gonna fall." Jin told. "You're point?" Asuka teased. "I'll just sleep on the floor." Jin said and grabbed his blanket and pillow to sleep down on the floor. Asuka felt the pitty and guilt, but she ignored it, turned the lamp back off and had a good night sleep.

Asuka just came out of bed and down to the dining room to have her breakfast. "Good morning Asuka!" Jin gladly greeted. Asuka passed by him, ignoring him. "What's for breakfast?" Asuka asked. "Asuka, Jin just greeted you 'good moring.'" Akira told. "Yeah, and your point?" Asuka teased. "Asuka, be a little nicer to Jin. I even bet you were bullying him last night." Akira told her. "No," Asuka said as she grabbed her food and went outside. "Okay, and just where do you think you're going?" Akira asked. "Outside." Asuka said and left.

"Hey Asuka," Jin followed Asuka to give her a drink. "That Jin! He thinks he can charm me with that look on his face... and that attitude of his! Argh!" Asuka said and ate her breakfast. "Pathetic." She said with food in her mouth. "Am I really pathetic?" Jin asked. "Huh?" Asuka looked behind her and saw Jin. "No! I'm, I was just kidding!" Asuka told him. "No, it's okay. I appreciate your honesty Asuka." Jin turned back, "But I was just trying to be an older brother." Jin walked back inside their house leaving the drink beside Asuka. "Tsch, nice job Asuka!" Asuka told herself.

Asuka hasn't come back since breakfast when she went out to the dojo to eat. This got Akira very worried. "Jin, have you seen Asuka?" He asked. "No, uncle." Jin replied. "Well, I haven't seen her since this morning when she left. I'm very worried about her." Akira said. "I can look for her." Jin volunteered. "No, you stay here and I'll look for her." Akira told and left Jin. Jin wanted to prove to Asuka he could be her older brother. So he decided to leave the house and find her, even if Akira told him not to.

Jin's been looking for about 2 hours and still he hasn't found Asuka. He decided to look elsewhere and found an abandoned lawn. He heard kids talk about beating up a little girl. He thought it might be Asuka, or whoever it was he had to help her. The kid chuckled, "You must be pretty scared, huh girly?" He asked. "NO! I'M NOT SCARED, IDIOTS!" The girl shouted. Then Jin was sure it was Asuka. That yell was very familiar to his ears.

"You leave her alone!" Jin said. "And why will we do that?" The kid asked. "Cause I'm her older brother, that's why." Jin replied. "Why you!" The kid wanted to fight Jin, and so he did. Jin wasn't really good at fighting back then. Even though her mom taught her, he still can't fight that well, not better than the kid was. "Jin," Asuka spoke. She felt guilty leaving the house without her father's permission. She wasn't intending to, in fact she just wanted to take a walk to calm herself down. Until these kids came. Jin was panting so loud, he was very well injured. At first he knew there was no way he would win against those kids, but he wanted to do it for Asuka. He thought if he beat those kids, Asuka would look up to him as her older brother.

"Hey! YOU KIDS!" It was a tall man with a blond hair standing in the shape of a tower. "You kids are here again! Get the hell out!" The man screamed. The kids looked so afraid, they ran out of the lawn. "And what are you two supposed to be doing in my lawn?" He asked. "Umm," Asuka tried to think for a reason. "Those kids were bullying her." Jin explained. "Uhuh, and why are you... like that?" He asked. "I was, well," Jin tried to think for a reason. "He was just trying to protect me." Asuka said. "How very heroic. Now, you kids should go home! I bet your parents are worried!" He told them. "Umm, yes sorry." Jin apologized. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

Jin and Asuka agreed for the man to take them back home safely. He didn't know the man, he was a total stranger. But it was also getting dark outside, so they had no choice if they don't want to get lost. Akira was very worried when he came back home to see Jin not anywhere inside. So he was very happy to see him with Asuka.

"I believe these are your kids." The man spoke. "Yes, thank you." Akira thanked. "Yeah, I found these kids in my lawn. Probably playing. Don't lose them again next time." The man told. "Hold on, may I have your name, sir?" Akira asked. "Paul. Great kids, by the way." The man said and left.

Akira was so mad at both of them. He scolded them and grounded them for the rest of the month. Neither of them can leave the house, or else he would lock them up inside their room. And not only that, Akira also punished them by not buying Jin a bed, therfore sleeping on Asuka's again.

"I blame you for all this." Asuka spoke, on the right side of her bed. "And how am I the cost?" Jin asked, on the left side of the bed. "Cause you're an idiot to come fight those kids." Asuka responded. "Well sorry for trying to protect you." Jin apologized. "But on the other hand," Asuka said. "You were pretty brave to do that." She continued. "You, really think so?" Jin asked. "Mmm-hmm. I think, you're my older brother." Asuka told. Jin smiled, "I promise to protect you whatever the cost is. Cause me, I'm your older brother." Jin told her. And the two had a good night sleep.

* * *

Aww! Now isn't that a touching brother/sister story? Or is it? Don't forget to review!


	4. By Myself

Hey! Sorry it's been long since I updated! Sorry about that (: Hope this cheers you up! ^^

* * *

**NOTE:** In reality, Jin is about 4 years older than Asuka. But to let them remain both in high school, let's make the gap a bit smaller.

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Four

**This thing takes place a few years later, when Jin and Asuka are both in high school.**

**NOTE:** They've heard in the news of a dead body of a woman, assuming that is was Jun Kazama. Although Jin didn't believe it at all. And he plans on searching for his mother after he graduates and leaves for college. Akira also bought Jin a bed, but placed it in Asuka's room.

_In the dining room of the Kazama residence..._

On a regular Monday morning, Akira is preparing breakfast for him and his family.

Footsteps coming from the stairs, it was Jin.

"Good morning Uncle!"

With the sound of that deep voice, Akira knew it was Jin. He grew up to be such a handsome man, and he was able to keep his caring attitude. Although people wouldn't be able to tell at first, since he looked serious and rather scary.

"Oh, good morning Jin! How was your sleep?"

"It was alright. But I had trouble in fixing Asuka's position. She almost fell down about three or four times."

"Ah, sorry about that. Asuka got really tired from practicing in the dojo. By the way, why is she practicing?"

"I don't know actually,"

"I see. Speaking of Asuka, is she still asleep?"

"I'll go wake her up right now."

"Yes, please. She might be late for class again."

Jin walked up the stairs and into Asuka's room, he stood at the side of her bed.

"Asuka! Hey Asuka! You're gonna be late!"

"Shut up. I can't sleep," Asuka murmured, trying to get more sleep.

Jin sighed, "Asuka! The dojo's on fire!"

Asuka opens her eyes, "What the hell do I care about it!"

"You're gonna be late on our first day."

"I care why?" she says sitting up on her bed

"Just go take a shower and get ready okay?"

"Whatever," Asuka responded, stood up and got her towel as she walked to the bathroom.

Just when she was about to leave, she stops him. "Hey, could you uhh... get my uniform for me?"

"Huh?"

"Erase that thought. Just get my uniform; I left it in the dojo yesterday after I washed them."

* * *

Jin did so, and visited the dojo. There he found Asuka's clothes neatly folded on a shelf. Beside it was a letter. Thinking that Asuka wouldn't find out, he opens the letter and reads it.

_Asuka Kazama,_

_Because of your unlady-like attitude, my father has decided for you to be expelled from the Academy._

_But if you fight with me, and win, you won't be expelled and thus, you'll be given a special reward -your choice._

_Let me know when you accept the challenge._

_Lili_

**NOTE:** Lili's father is very rich and influential to the Academy.

"Tsch, That girl really wants her butt kicked off." Jin commented, "Well at least now I know why Asuka's been training so hard. But I think she can totally handle her without any practice at all." He chuckled.

He then came back to Asuka's room, where she's sitting down at the side of her bed, only wearing her underwear and a towel. He blushed as he noticed. Although they have been doing this for a long time, Asuka is seventeen now. And last did this when she was still about 10.

She looked at him with a scary, glaring face. "What took you so long?"

"S-sorry." He spoke and handed her clothes, "H-here you go!" He then bolted out of the room, in shame.

Asuka was okay with showing up in front of him almost wearing nothing. After all, she really does look up to him as an older brother. "What was that about?"

After getting ready, Asuka went to meet up with Jin who was outside, waiting for Asuka patiently.

"I'm here!"

"Great! We're a little early today!" Jin smiled.

* * *

The two then walked their way to school. On their way, Asuka finds a little kitten that ran across the street and almost gets hit by a car. Asuka then chases after the kitten, leaving Jin no choice but to follow. It leaded them to their old neighborhood, where they used to live a few years ago.

"Tsch, where'd it go?" Asuka wondered, looking right and left.

"Asuka, you're chasing after a cat."

"Yeah, did you see where it went to?"

"You do realize we're lost, right?"

"What? No we're not!"

The two walk a little bit, with Asuka leading the way.

"Argh, I give up." She said and sat down on the ground.

"What? I thought you knew the way?"

"I didn't say anything like that."

"HUH!" He sighed, and then sat beside her. "So what are we going to do now?"

Asuka bowed her head down as she thought, then looked up. She seems to sense something about the training dojo across the street.

"Something wrong?" Jin asked,

"That dojo," Asuka spoke

"Huh? What about it?"

Asuka ran to it, while Jin chased after her. "Hey Asuka, wait!"

* * *

They entered the dojo.

"Welcome!" Shouted a man with tall blonde hair.

"Asuka? What got into you to come here?"

She didn't reply. The man then approached them. "So what can I do ya for?"

"Oh, uh, we're not here to train." Said Jin, as he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well if ya ain't here for the biz, ya get out!" The man screamed.

That made Jin back off in fear. But Asuka stepped forward with a glare. "Hey! Old man! You wanna pick on a fight?"

Jin quickly grabbed Asuka's arm and pulled her back, "Now, now Asuka, let's calm down a bit."

"Luck's on your side. An 'old man' wouldn't be caught in a brawl with a little girl." The man told them.

"Oh, thank you sir!" Jin thanked.

The man gave a thinking face, "Hey, haven't I seen you kids before?"

"Oh, well.. I've been getting the same feeling." Replied Jin.

The man took a closer look at the two, "IT'S YOU!"

"Pardon sir?" Jin asked

"You kids! You were the kids on my lawn!"

"Sorry, I don't recall." He said

"Hey, you kids get off my lawn!" The man said, imitating the way he said it before.

"Oh!" Jin finally remembered.

"Now ya remember!" He looked around, "Hey, where'd your girlfriend go?"

"Huh? Oh, she's not my girlfriend-"

"That's okay son, ya don't have to be ashamed." He put his arm on Jin.

"But she's not-"

"I know. I know. Same feelin' I had when I had mah first girlfriend!"

"E-excuse me sir..." Jin walked around the gym, only find Asuka had won a fight with a trainee. "Asuka?"

"Oh, hey!" She responded gladly and walked toward him.

"You beat up that guy?"

"Yup!" She said with both hands on her waist, smiling proudly.

"Oooh, That's bad. You're gonna have to train harder, man!" The man told the trainee Asuka beat up.

"So did ya figure out who that guy is?" Asuka asked

"Well, yeah, but I haven't figured out his name."

"Paul." The man told, "Paul Phoenix."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Phoenix. I'm Jin. That's Asuka, my-"

"Girlfriend. Yeah, I know that kid." He leaned over and whispered, "No need to be ashamed."

Jin sighed and looked at his wrist watch, "WHAT!" To his surprise, they're already half an hour late for school.

"Sir, we really have to go now."

"Already? I wanted to know how you made your girlfriend say 'yes'! But alright. But if you kids don't drop by after class, I'll kick your ass!" Paul said, trying to threaten him.

"We'll do, sir." Jin had no choice but to go along with him, if he doesn't want 'his ass kicked'.

"Come on, Asuka, let's go!"

"What? Already!" Asuka complained, she was still having fun beating up the trainees.

"Come on, we better go before Mr. Phoenix loses all his clients because you knocked them out." He said, as he made his way to the door.

"Fine." She followed.

* * *

Asuka stopped walking, "Hey," She spoke.

"What?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Can I _not _go to school today?" She asked him, and she sounded serious this time.

"Why not?"

"I just… don't feel like it."

He sighed, and walked toward her. "If this is about your fight with Emilie-"

"No, it's not!" She sounded insulted, "I can take Rochefort on even if I don't practice for three weeks! And I've already fought with her."

"Then what _is_ it?"

"I have a…"

"A what..?"

"I have a…"

"You have a WHAT!"

"A JOB." She yelled. ".."

"A job? What for?"

"I need to earn some cash."

"Why? What do you need cash for?"

She sighed, "Rochefort's gonna close dad's dojo if I don't pay her enough money."

"WHAT! Why would she do that?"

"DO YOU THINK I KNOW!"

"Of course not, sorry.." He toned himself down. "How much is she asking for?"

_After Asuka's told Jin…._

"WHAT!" He yelled. "S-sorry.." He apologized as some passersby looked at him.

"By when do you need to pay her?" He asked, calmly.

"Before school ends tomorrow." She replied, softly.

"How are you going to earn that much tomorrow!"

"Relax, I already have _almost _half of it."

"Why didn't tell us sooner?"

"Because, if dad finds out, he'd just stop me from working."

"Well, you could've told me about it…."

"I have to go now." She walked away.

"Where are you going?" He stopped her.

"Work. I told you, didn't I?"

"No, I mean... Where _do _you work?"

* * *

Jin insisted on helping, after all, it's the dojo that's on the line.

It turned out Asuka's job was a private Karate tutor, tutoring a rich kid from the nearby neighborhood. Jin came along, trying to convince Asuka to switch with him and that she should go to school instead.

"Will you stop following me!" She shouted at him.

"Asuka, just go to school. I'll do it." He said, trying to make things work out.

"What do you know about Karate?"

"Some."

"Well, 'some' isn't enough. I'm tutoring a know-it-all little brat." She walked further. "Don't try to act like you can patch things up, 'cause you can't."

That hurt him. He was only trying to help. And yet, she tells him that.

"Then I'll get a different job." He said.

She stopped, turned around to see if he was serious. "Are you serious..?"

"I _will _help you out, Asuka, even if you deny it." He walked away.

Asuka got a little worried about Jin, but she had to go to work and tutor a kid.

* * *

"Yuuji-sama, Kazama-sensei is here now." Spoke the maid, talking to the young boy lying down on the bed.

"Ohayou, Yuuji." Greeted Asuka.

Yuuji Haruno was the name of Asuka's student, he's a 'know-it-all spoiled brat', according to Asuka. But she has to bear with his attitude.

Asuka and Yuuji proceeded to the Harunos' training room.

"Alright, two laps –around the room." Asuka spoke.

"I have already done the laps and the stretching. Let's just get on with it." Yuuji told her, without any respect.

"Okay then…" Asuka walked toward him and made a throw.

Yuuji wasn't able to reverse the throw. But Asuka was pissed.

"I thought you said you already knew."

"Are you testing me?" Yuuji threatened her.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you threatened?"

"You wish."

* * *

In the meantime, Jin went to look for a part-time job. He had to help Asuka, he just had to. It's not like him to be missing school, but today was an exception.

_Wanted: Store Keeper_

Jin couldn't resist not to apply; and so he did. He entered the manga shop and applied for the job.

"Are you sure you want to do this job, young man?" The store owner asked. "You look a bit young, don't you go to school?"

"Umm, no sir." Jin had to lie. "I'm a graduate."

"Hmm, well you look young!" He commented, "Well, I guess you can take the job."

The store owner told Jin everything he needed to know, and showed him a list of manga that they sell.

"You should memorize this list to give you an easier time. The name of the manga is located here. And on the right side of the name is the number of the shelf it's located at." He explained.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you read manga?"

"Not really, sir."

"I see. Well, can't always have the perfect job!" He chuckled. "I'm going to go now. I entrust the store to you."

"Yes, sir."

He sighed, "I have to help you, Asuka. I _have _to."

* * *

"Yuuji-kun!"

It was Yuuji's mother. She entered the room, only to find out that her son was arguing with Asuka.

"Kazama-san, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill my son?"

She was furious. But all that Asuka could do was bite her mouth, trying to prevent herself from talking back. She didn't want to lose her job, neither did she not want her father to lose his dojo.

"It's nothing, mother. Asuka just got a bit hurt from my punches." Yuuji explained.

"That twit!" Asuka thought. Not only did he lie, he also disrespected Asuka right in front of his mother.

_**In Japan, you give respect to the older ones by adding the suffix 'san' to their surname. In this case, Yuuji was disrespecting Asuka by calling her by her first name only.**_

"Come on! Is this all you can do, Asuka?"

He was teasing Asuka, teasing her into _really _showing him what she's got. Asuka isn't the most patient person –no, not at all. She couldn't take being looked down on for something she knows better. And so, it happened.

"Waaaahhhhh!"

Asuka punched Yuuji, making him hit the wall.

"Yuuji!"

His mother ran to him immediately, with Asuka making her way out of their mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin decided that that job wasn't for him at all, and so he quit.

"What was I thinking anyway, working in a manga shop…?" He chuckled. "Argh-"

He suddenly bumped into someone. It felt like a woman, and she fell down.

"Ouch." She said.

"Asuka?"

She looked up. "Why are you out here?"

"Here," He lent her a hand up, but she refused and pushed him away.

"Hey, Asuka-"

"Stop it." She spoke, in a low and serious tone. "Listen to me first."

"You have my attention." He told.

"Ever since we've met, you've always been helping me out –choirs, homework, and getting me out of trouble. I'm seventeen now. I don't want you to help me anymore. I want to do this on my own."

"But, Asuka,"

"Go away. Go to school, home, anywhere –I don't care! All my life I've always depended on other people. I want to do something by myself for once!"

"Asuka, I understand you want to do this by yourself. But, what if you can't?"

"I _can _do it, okay!" She began to walk away.

"Asuka, wait up!"

* * *

"You're following me again. STOP THAT." She spoke.

"Asuka!"

"Don't you have a life to attend to?" She asked.

He sighed, "Look. WE can work this out okay? Let's just pause for a while and think about it." He said. "So we need a big amount of money in about 14 hours or so. So what we need is a quick buck."

"Yeah, skip to the part I _don't _know yet." She walked away again.

Looking down on the ground, she found a flyer.

_Are you ready for to be the King of the Iron Fist?_

_Do you have superb martial arts skills?_

_Then join the King of Iron Fist Tournament and win over ten million Yen!_

"T-t-t-t-ten million!" Asuka yelled.

"WHAT?" He took a closer look. "The King of the Iron Fist Tournament?"

"THIS! This is the 'quick buck' we're looking for! If I enter, win and get the prize money, we can save dad's dojo and be rich!" Asuka told him.

"But isn't a martial arts competition a bit dangerous?"

"Not if you're stronger than the others!"

"So, are you entering alone?"

"It's not in teams, so yeah."

"But-"

"We'll talk about this some other time. I got to start practicing!" She said, running away to practice.

He sighed, "Oh, Asuka!"

* * *

PLEASE,

R E V I E W ! ! !

Your reviews make me strong, and keep me going!

So if you want this fanfic to keep going, keep on REVIEWING!

_Arigatou ne~ ^^_


	5. My Hero

Heyo! Back with the next chapter! XD

I reverted to my old writing style on the previous chapters. I thought this looks much more professional, right?

Well, the one in chap 4 is my lazy style. Easier to understand, simple, but lacks some detail. This one... looks long, very detailed and kinda looks professional. Personally, I like this better! xD

Which do you like better? :)

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Five

"My Hero"

"Argh, what a rough night!" Jin spoke, making his way downstairs for breakfast. "Asuka, get your butt off that chair and start cleaning the dishes!" Akira yelled out. "I thought I specifically said that you'd do the dishes- Oh, I'm sorry, Jin. I thought you were Asuka. Hasn't she waked up yet?" Jin was a bit surprised."She's not here?" Akira "No, isn't she upstairs?" Jin scratched his head. "Seriously, what's wrong with this girl?" Jin thought and went to the dojo.

He thought that since Asuka wanted to win the tournament, she'd be practicing in their dojo. The door wasn't locked, Jin _was _right. "Hey, Asuka-" Asuka was lying down on the ground, sleeping. "You sure are one of a kind, Asuka." He said as he tried to look at her sleeping face. "Ouch!" She punched him, like she knew he was looking at her. "That's what you get for being a pervert." Asuka said as she sat up. "Pervert? What? I didn't do anything like that!" Jin tried to clear up his name. But Asuka didn't mind him. "What time is it?" She asked. "Six o'clock." He said, looking at the wall clock. "Did you practice all night?" She got a insulted. "WHAT? NO! I stopped at five am." He freaked out. "FIVE AM? How were you able to keep up!" She stopped to think. "I drank like, 10 cups of coffee…. I think. I lost count at 7." "How are you going to school like that?" She spread her hands. "Carry me." Jin shouted."WHAT!" "I'm just kidding." She stood up. "I bet you can't even lift me." "Of course not." "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't move now."

Jin and Asuka then went their way to school. They only walk, since the school's not that far. This way, they save money and spend time together. "You do know you have to pay Emilie today, right?" Jin asked, bringing up the topic once again. Asuka stopped walking. "That's today?" "Y-" Jin was just about to answer, but she cut him off. "NO! No, it's not! It's not today –you're lying!" He sighed. "Asuka," Asuka starting shouting."LIAR! YOUR BIG LIAR!" "ASUKA!" Jin spoke. "I know." She sighed. "I forgot about it. I got all excited about the tournament that I forgot it doesn't start for at least a month." Asuka got too carried away by the excitement that she actually forgot about the deadline. "So what are you planning to do about it?" Jin asked. She smirked. "Don't worry, I got it covered."

Later then, Jin and Asuka got to school. They were late for second period, so Asuka's trying to sneak into her class. It was Chemistry after all. Just a little smoke trick and she can sneak back in. But to do that, she needs an accomplice. "Damn it. How do I get in?" She spoke. "Let's just tell Mori-sensei the truth, Asuka." Jin said, leaning on the wall. "And get another hell of a day at detention? No, thanks." She disagreed. "Kazama-kun, is that you?" A mature-looking young woman spoke. "Asahina-sensei? We're really sorry. Something came up. We're really-" Jin started explaining himself. She giggled, "As expected from Kazama-kun. Amazing, right? You…" "Michiko-chan, are you okay?" Asuka asked, feeling odd about her behavior.

The woman was Michiko Asahina, a nice 22-year-old teacher at the school. She's the youngest employee in the school, and is very popular amongst students. Her favorite students are the two Kazama cousins, Jin and Asuka. She both calls them 'Kazama', but 'kun' for Jin, and 'chan' for Asuka.

"Kazama-chan, I'm your teacher, you should give me some respect!" She leaned over and whispered, "You can call me that when we're not in school. Anyway, I can get you both in your class. But please promise me you guys won't sneak ever again!"

"Well,"

"Umm-"

Neither Jin nor Asuka could promise her that, that's for sure. No matter how hard Jin will try to stop Asuka, she would always do something like that. The woman sighed, realizing this. "I knew this would happen." She walked right into the classroom.

"Hey, wait, Michiko-" Asuka spoke. "-chan." Asuka tried to stop her, but she was too late, Michiko had already went in the classroom. "What the hell is she doing!" Asuka said. "She must be on to something." Jin spoke and took a peak at what was going on.

Michiko was talking to the teacher inside, Ryuunosuke Mori. "Michiko-chan- I mean, Asahina-san, I am having my class right now." Ryuunosuke said. "Sorry, Ryuu-kun! I just wanted to say sorry to you for pulling out your student!" Michiko was being 'cute', to get Ryuunosuke blinded by her cuteness.

"What is she doing?" Asuka asked Jin. "She's ergh… flirting with Mori-sensei…?" The door opened. It was Ryuunosuke. "Kazama-san, please enter the classroom now." He said. "Y-yeah." Asuka felt a bit weird about that, but she still entered. "You're welcome." Michiko whispered to her. As for Jin's class, Michiko was tight with his teacher, so it was much easier to get him in the room.

At lunch then, Asuka went to Jin's classroom, waiting for him to get out. She was broke. She lost her job, so she doesn't have any money. "Hey," Asuka grabbed Jin's arm as he walked out of his room. "Lend me some money." Jin was a bit annoyed. "What? Argh," He reached into his pocket and got a few bucks. "Here. This is all I-" She cut her off. "Great." She snatched them from his hand and ran away.

"Oh, yeah, nothing like a great lunch!" Asuka said, rubbing her stomach. "Hey, don't you have to tell Emilie about the deal." Jin said. "Oh yeah, let me do that now." She stood up and walked toward Lili.

Lili is the daughter of a wealthy and influential man to the school. She's pretty, class, spoilt and vain. During lunch, her butler comes to deliver her fancy imported food and her really expensive brand of tea.

"Hey, Rochefort-" She looked behind slightly, "Oh, it's you, Asuka Kazama." She grabbed her tea cup, the classy way. "What is it that you want?" She took a sip from her tea. "Let's have a deal." Lili looked at her. "A deal? What do you have in mind?" Asuka smiled. "What if I pay you 100,000 yen, instead of our cheap deal?" Lili was shocked from what she heard. She always knew Asuka couldn't have a big amount like that. "100k? You're kidding, right, Kazama?" "Wait, was that too little? Sorry. What about 500?" Asuka said proudly. "500,000 Yen? That's more than enough! I was only asking for-" Asuka continued."But, you'll have to wait for two months or so, before you get your money." Lili chuckled. "Heh, I knew it. This is a scam after all." Asuka stopped her. "No, I'm serious." She stood up, and twirled her hair. "Well, let's just see you give me that much. If you don't give me by then, it will be doubled." Asuka asked."Deal?" "Absolutely, Ms. Asuka Kazama." She left.

"Well, that went well." Asuka said. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Jin shouted. "What's going on with you?" Asuka wondered. "What if you don't win the tournament? Where will you get the 500,000 yen from? And if you don't pay it will be 1 million!" She tapped his shoulder. "Just relax. I _will _win the tournament, okay? Just relax."

At the end of school, Asuka headed home ahead of Jin, to practice for the tournament. She knew she couldn't afford to lose in the tournament, so she's putting her best effort to it. So Jin was walking alone. But while he was still in the school campus, he felt like he was being followed. It was a girl, a student from their school too. Jin could hear her giggling, a few steps behind her. "Waah! So cool!" She whispered to herself, after taking a picture of Jin on her cellphone.

Jin stopped walking. The footsteps behind him stopped as well. Jin walked again and then that feeling was gone, until he got to the city. But then, someone suddenly jumped onto his back.

"Jin!"

Next thing Jin knew, he was lying down on his bed, in his room. He opened his eyes.

"Mother?"

She slapped him. "Ouch!" It definitely hurt. He sat up. "What did you do that for!" It was Asuka. "You called me an old woman. It was pissing me off." She said. "Umm," Another girl spoke. She stood up. "I'm really sorry, Kazama-sama!" She was bowing down. "Hey, you don't have to do that," Jin told her. She looked up at him. "I really am!" Her eyes were sparkling, she really _did _mean it, perhaps a little too much. "I think I'll leave you guys alone first." Asuka said, once again feeling weird about the situation.

"Okay, who exactly are you?" Jin spoke. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I am Ling Xiaoyu." She responded. That sounded familiar to Jin. It echoed in his mind, 'Ling Xiaoyu'. "I don't know if you still remember, but this isn't the first time we've met." Jin was a bit surprised about that. "You are, ever since then, have always been..."

"MY HERO!"

* * *

There! XD

I'm already working on the next chapter. If I get really motivated, I can finish it right now XD

If not, next weekend :)

* * *

PLEASE,

R E V I E W ! ! !

Your reviews make me strong, and keep me going!

So if you want this fanfic to keep going, keep on REVIEWING!

_Arigatou ne~ ^^_


	6. Blast From The Past

I'm really sleepy, so I'm keeping this short only. (Sorry 'bout that!)

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Six

"Blast From The Past"

Jin was very surprised and freaked out by what the girl's told him. "Jin Kazama, you are my hero!" She said. "Me? I'm _your _hero? Wh-what'd I ever do for you to see me as your hero?" She walked around, dramatically. "It seems you do not remember it at all." She sobbed. "And to think I always had it on my mind since then!"

_Xiaoyu's POV_

It was a bright and sunny afternoon –a perfect day to be in the playground, especially for a 9-year-old girl like me. But alas, my very own grandfather could not let me leave our residence. "It's not necessary," He says, "It's only a waste of time." But I, Ling Xiaoyu, could not allow that!

And therefore, I had snuck out of my dear residence, and had the time of my life in the playground, only across the street. I had thought that the day was perfect, but I was wrong. Some children came to me, and started bullying me.

But there you came, fought with them, trying to defend me. I had felt like a princess, being fought over by two handsome princes. You were my knight in shining armor! I could never forget that day!

But, my handsome prince ran off with another woman! Why? I looked much better than her! Why would my prince run away? That's when I went to the station to find out. But I found out that my prince is being interrogated. I had to step in to prove him innocent! I was successful, and so I've returned home. I knew that one day, I will meet my prince again!

_No longer in Xiao's POV_

"And that day, is today!" Xiaoyu said, looking so determined. Jin was a little annoyed by that. "What a childish high school girl." He whispered. "Well, do you remember now, my prince?" She asked. Jin nodded his head. He thought of just playing along with her. "Alright!" She said, putting her fist in the air. "From now on, I will be your princess, Jin Kazama!" She shouted, pointing to Jin. "Whoa, what was that word again?" Jin was a little freaked out about that.

"Me. Your princess, aka, girlfriend." She smiled. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" She made a cute, pouting look. But that just annoyed Jin. "You don't, want me to, cry, do you?" She said, stopping to sob in between words. "N-n-n-no, no, of course not." He stammered. "I guess not." She looked more than happy on that note.

"So, what should we do today, _boyfriend_?" She asked proudly, and smiled. "B-boyfriend?" He scratched his head. Why don't we start with _you,_ leaving the room." He pushed her gently toward the door, opened it, and pushing her out of his room. "But, my prince-" She couldn't finish her sentence. "Bye." And he slammed the door right at her face.

He took a deep breathe. _I'm finally free_. Thought in his head, as he leaned on the wall and pulled the tip of his bangs. "Seriously," he spoke, "what's that all about?" There was a sudden knock on the door. But just when Jin was about to grab the knob, the door broke open. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" A loud shouting from Asuka. "Asuka, thank goodness! You've got to help me!" Asuka got a bit surprised with Jin shaking her back and forth, sounding in distress. He was definitely freaking out on that situation. "What's the matter? Afraid of that little girl?" She asked. "YES." He responded quickly. "Yeah, she's weirding me out too. I don't even know how she knows where we live!" She sighed. "Just don't mind her, okay? Ignore her, and she'll forget about it."

Jin took her advice, so he went to school. He declined Asuka's offer of being his 'bodyguard', but he feels a bit of regret too. A slight bump. Xiaoyu has seen Jin walking alone. She was hugging him tightly, too tight that his stomach started to ache. "Good morning, my prince," she said. "Good morning, Xiaoyu." Jin greeted back, as he removed Xiaoyu's grip on his shirt and walked on.

"I missed you!" She said. "We just met yesterday, Xiaoyu." He told. She stopped follow him for a second. "But you're my boyfriend, I'm supposed to miss you!" He turned around and looked at her. "Xiaoyu, I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully: ..boyfriend." He then continued to walk. "Okay, I'll see you later, boyfriend!" Xiaoyu said, quite far from Jin, with her friend. She seemed to not have heard what Jin's said. "Damn, she didn't hear that?" Jin thought.

Afterwards, Jin had a long Xiaoyu-filled day. Everyone he goes, Xiaoyu follows. In class, in break or lunch, in the lab, in the bathroom- everywhere! No matter how many times he tries to get rid of her, she doesn't realize it. So in the end, he decided to let her get tired of chasing after him.

"Man, this girl has a big problem." He whispered. "Hey, Jin, do you want to go to Dream Land?" Xiaoyu asked. "'Dream Land'? The new amusement park?" He wondered. "That's right! I ordered tickets for us online! We're going there this Saturday, okay?" She said, with a proud smile. He finally had it. He sighed, took a deep breath and started talking. "Xiaoyu, I can't go this Saturday." He told her. "Why not?" She sounded depressed. "I, have to help Asuka with her training." He responded. She bowed her head slightly down. "Oh."

"Hey, Jin-" She stopped walking and hid behind the wall to listen to their conversation.

Xiaoyu lifted her head up, abruptly. "Why do you spend so much time with Asuka Kazama? What's the real relationship between the two of you?" She demanded an answer. Her tone changed, and differed greatly. "Answer me!"

Jin turned around, scratched his head and sighed. "Why do they asking this," he asked himself and turned back to Xiaoyu, leaning to her short height. "Xiaoyu, Asuka is my sister. I'm her brother. I have to look after her. I care for her –a lot. And whatever happens, I'll _always _be by her side." He finally responded.

On that note, the eavesdropping girl seemed to have received what she wanted, and finally left the scene.

"So, I'm not your girlfriend?" She asked, "you're not my boyfriend?" He smiled. _She finally got my word. _"Sorry." He told her. "I guess I was jumping to too much conclusions. I was pretty absent-minded too." She sighed. "But, I can still go to Dream Land with you tomorrow!" He smiled. "But, it's _not _a date, okay?" She then dropped the depressed look. "YES!"

Jin left her then, and looked for Asuka. She was by the gate, leaning on the wall, carrying a water bottle, and drinking the other. "Did I keep you waiting? Sorry." Jin apologized. She threw the bottle at him, which hit his chest. "Ouch. That hurt, Asuka!" He told her. "Then you should't have let it hit you, genius!" She said, and took a sip from her bottle. He chuckled, "yeah, you have a point, Asuka." He slowly turned the cap of his bottle. "I bet you could catch it, Asuka!" He motivated her. "Of course I can." She said.

"Want to try?"

"You bet!"

He then moved the bottle toward Asuka, who was waiting to catch the bottle, but ended up getting soaked. "I'm wet! ARGH!" She then grabbed her own bottle and did the same. She chased after him, until she finished her bottle.

Xiaoyu saw that, that moment of two young high school lovers which usually happen on TV shows. She was stunned, frozen afar, watching the two.

"Just your sister, hm?"

* * *

I know. Xiaoyu was totally being a drama queen while telling her story! XD I did that on purpose -the use of deep English words. :)) I'm sure that weirded you guys out right? Yes, 'weirded' is not a real word, it's slang :))


	7. Rivalries

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Seven

"Rivalries"

About an hour before school, Lili is relaxing in her 'special room'. She has a room for herself built in the school. Her father paid a lot for it. This is where she stays during lunchtime and during breaks.

"Who is it?" Lili asked, hearing a knock from the door.

Nobody answered. Impatiently, Lili opened the door to find out. To her surprise, it was a red-headed man.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

The young man smirked. "I got something interesting for ya, Rochefort." Lili became curious. She certainly wanted to know.

Meanwhile, Jin and Asuka are having their usual walk to school, with Xiaoyu tagging along this time. "Argh, I thought I got rid of her already!" Jin thought. Xiaoyu was talking to Jin the entire time, not caring that he doesn't reply. Asuka kept quiet throughout. It was definitely odd. Asuka's been acting nicer since yesterday. Both Jin and Akira thought it was unusual. But then again, if she's changing for the better, why interfere?

"Hey, Jin, isn't it strange that Asuka hasn't been yapping about anything?" Xiaoyu asked. Asuka stopped walking. She looked pissed, and that scared Jin and Xiaoyu a bit. Asuka turned to them with a blank face, and then –she smiled. "Why ruin a perfectly good day?"

Back with Lili, who is sitting down with her legs crossed as she drinks her tea, let the read-headed man inside her room. He was probably the first man to ever enter her room. Lili never lets anyone come into her room. But apparently, this guy's an exception.

"What a pitiful little boy you were." Lili spoke.

"I guess you can say that. Well, interested enough?"

Lili stood up. "I'll think about it."

Class then started. It was a usual noisy class in Jin's classroom. Their teacher couldn't do anything about the loud noise, even if she tried.

"Good morning." Jin's homeroom teacher, Yukiko Minami, plainly greeted. She doesn't like her job at all, and considers herself 'the most unlucky person in the world' to be given such a class. Nobody even paid attention to what she said. No surprise for her though.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!"

That made her class 'shut up', like she ordered. Beside her was a tall man, wearing the school uniform in a loose way. His jacket was unbuttoned, his shirt was messy and his tie was loose as well. As for his shoes, he was wearing sneakers. His hair was neatly swept at the back of his head though. He has biking goggles on his head too, wearing it like a headband.

"This here is Mr. Cho. He will be your classmate for the rest of the school year."

"Nice meeting ya all!" He greeted.

The class seemed to take split treating for him. Half of the class thought he looked really cool, some thought he looked like a delinquent, and the rest thought he was scary.

"Go ahead and take your seat anywhere you want."

The man, "Mr. Cho", walked straight, heading for the back seat. On his way, he glared at Jin for half a second. But Jin still noticed it. He was a bit frightened too.

After class, as Jin closes his locker's door, he got frightened from seeing his new classmate. He smiled. "Did I scare you just now?" He asked. Jin did get scared, "no," but he thought he shouldn't find out anymore. "By the way, I'm Hwoarang." He introduced. Jin looked back at him. "I'm Jin Kazama." He responded. "Yeah, I kinda already knew that." He started to walk away. That made Jin feel weird and confused at the same time. But why bother to ask?

In P.E. class then, Class 2-A and Class 3-A were paired up for their class game –dodgeball. And what does that mean? Asuka showing off her wrath without going to the principal's office! Like always, Asuka will be the remaining player. She's good on both parts too, whether she's throwing the ball, or avoiding it. Jin, however, is quite the opposite. He's not sure where to move when the ball's coming, he can't aim the ball straight either. Because of this, the team with Jin is considered the unlucky team. Lucky for Jin this time, though, he's in Asuka's team. But unfortunately for Asuka's teammates, they won't get to through the ball. Asuka makes sure she will eliminate her target right away.

_The first ball._

Asuka's throws rarely get avoided, with her fast speed and strong force.

_The next throw, by her classmate on the opposite side of the field._

Lili was targeted, but she was successful on dodging it. She made use of an unusual technique which seemed like gymnastics. Lili is one of the most competitive students in the school, aside from Asuka. She hates to lose, or get humiliated.

At the end of the first round (with Lili's team still on the in-field), It's only Lili and the new guy, Hwoarang, left in the middle. For the time first time ever, Asuka has been trying more than once to hit either of them. Lili is easy, but the guy was protecting her for some reason.

"Alright class, that's about enough." Mr. Echizen, their young P.E. teacher said. "I think it's time to call this game a tie. Everyone back to the classroom."

While Asuka was walking with her hands crossed at the back of her head, the red-headed man approached him.

"Hey, Kazama!"

Asuka didn't look, after all, they _are _two Kazama's in the school. He shook his head and chuckled, as he realized this. He caught up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Kazama, I'm talking to you."

Asuka finally looked back. "Oh, sorry. You weren't specific enough."

"Would you meet with me after class?"

Asuka was a bit surprised of that question. "What? Why?"

"Just come!" He said, as he ran away.

Asuka was eager to find out, so she waiting outside, near the school gate. Unexpectedly, her cousin, Jin was there too. "Oh, great! What are you here for this time?" She sarcastically asked. "I'm just waiting for someone." He responded. Asuka leaned on the wall and waited.

A few moments then, they heard a laugh. It was familiar –_very _familiar.

"Asuka Kazama, it was such a pity seeing you so frustrated about our little game!"

It was Lili. That annoyed Asuka. "You only survived because of that red-head protecting you!"

"Perhaps true, but where is your proof?" She giggled.

That made Asuka groan. The 'red' appeared from behind Lili. "Maybe I'm living proof." He said.

"Wait, what is this?" Jin was already confused of what's happening. It looked like Asuka, Lili and Hwoarang were all acting out in a movie. It was a really strange scenery.

"I hope you guys still remember me." Hwoarang spoke, probably referring to Jin and Asuka.

"Heh?"

Both Jin and Asuka were confused. _What the hell is wrong with this guy? _–That's probably what they got in their minds.

"I guess you guys don't remember, huh?"

"JUST SAY IT!" Asuka yelled, impatiently.

"You two were the kids who got me in a lot of trouble before! You both destroyed my plan! Because of what you both did, I was grounded for an entire year!" He said, sounding mad, like a little kid.

Jin and Asuka were a little disappointed from hearing that. That was pretty childish. Hwoarang transferred to their school to chase after Jin and Asuka to get revenge on them for having him grounded? _Definitely childish. _

"Are you serious about that?" Jin wanted to be sure he wasn't kidding. But like he feared, he _wasn't._

"From now on, me and Hwoarang will be the Kazamas' rivals!" Lili said as Hwoarang stood beside her.


	8. The Amusement Park

Here's a chapter that's a bit longer than previous ones. I was lazy doing those two, just finished them to make it in for the week. My exams are coming up, but I'll try to update the coming Saturday or Friday :)

And by the way, in the previous chapter, I wasn't able to make notes and stuff 'cause there was something wrong with our connection and I was just glad I was able to post the chapter up in time :))

So, I was supposed to say that 'Cho' isn't Hwoarang's real surname. He was never given one. So this 'Hwoarang Cho' is something I just put together :P

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Eight

"The Amusement Park"

"Jin,"

A soft and motherly voice called out to the young man.

"Jin!"

"Mother?"

"Your day has come." The woman said, with her face covered by a ray of white light. "I hope you have a good life."

The setting changed, it turned into an old place strongly resembling a church. At the top of the staircase was a woman dressed in a long white gown. She looked a lot like Asuka, but there was one thing that's not in place: her hair. It was long, instead of short. Could it only have grown longer through the years? Well, anyone who knows Asuka well knows that she hates having long hair. So, what's this about then?

Jin coughed, having feathers inside his mouth. As he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but white –the color white -False alarm -it was only a pillow. Someone smacked the pillow on his face one more time. It was most likely Asuka.

"Get your butt of that bed and get up!"

"Asuka, what's the matter with you?"

"Your crazy fan girl's freakin' calling since 6am! Make her stop already!" She yelled out, and threw the telephone at Jin.

"Hello." Jin spoke through the phone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Jin-kun!" Xiaoyu greeted energetically. "Did I say that right?"

Xiaoyu is Chinese, but she and her grandpa moved to Japan because of his 'work'. So it will be unlikely for her to say the Japanese words right.

"Uh, yeah." Jin responded.

"Oh, no! You forgot about it!" She said, slightly sobbing. He could hear that she was about to tear up.

"Forgot about what, Xiao?" He tried to distract her from crying. He didn't want to be guilty without knowing why he should be.

"You told me we were going to Dream Land!" She reminded him.

"Dream Land? Oh, right –_that._" Jin finally remembered.

"We're going, right? Right, Jin?" She asked, eagerly, sounding like she was forcing me or something.

"Yeah –yeah, sure." He responded, almost uncertain.

"Okay! I'll see you then!"

After that, Xiaoyu hung up the phone and Jin tossed it to Asuka.

"Hey, you would've dropped that!" Asuka yelled to her older cousin.

"Well, I didn't –so no problem."

"What's up with you today?" Asuka walked toward him. "If you don't want to come, you can just say so y'know."

"Yeah, but I already promised her. I don't want her to be disappointed."

"So what are you complaining about?"

He finally stood up. "I guess I have no choice now but to get stuck with her all day."

But just when he thought so, an idea popped in his head. "Hey, I've got an idea."

Later then, Xiaoyu has arrived in Dream Land. She was dropped by her grandfather, Wang Jinrei. After that, she was alone waiting outside of the gates to Dream Land.

With the thought of her being with Jin alone in an amusement park, she started to squeal. "I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Jin!" She thought.

A few moments then, Jin arrived, running toward Xiaoyu. He left home later than he was supposed to, so he thought he would be late.

"Oh, Jin –you're here already!" She noted.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Xiaoyu." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Xiaoyu smiled. "It's okay, Jin! Heiki-heiki, Jin-kun!"

Jin only pretended to laugh with the way Xiaoyu pronounced the Japanese words. She sounded like she was making fun of the pronunciation.

At that moment, Xiaoyu thought everything was perfect. All until she saw another girl approaching Jin from behind.

"Aren't we coming inside yet?" She asked impatiently; her foot slightly up, her arm on her waist, her head toward the gates with an irritated expression. She looked as if she was forced to come along.

_Oh, great! Why is she here? _Xiaoyu thought.

"Umm, Jin-kun, not that I don't want her to be here but- why is Asuka-chan here?"

"Call me that and you'll regret it." Asuka warned.

"Well," Jin scratched his head. "uhh- Asuka wanted to come along, so I really had no choice."

_Yeah, right. _Xiaoyu sarcastically thought, noticing the obvious excuse of Jin.

"Oh, well that's okay, Jin-kun!" She faked.

So the three got inside the park and observed their surroundings. Jin kept a blank face, Asuka looked bored, while Xiaoyu looked amazed in awe.

"This is amazing!" She commented.

Ignoring Xiaoyu, Asuka walked away. "The rollercoasters are this way." She said, her way of asking the two to follow her. Jin did, he wanted to get away from Xiaoyu. "Remind me again, why did I come here?" He asked, either meant for himself or for Asuka. "Because you made a promise with that kid. Why does she look so fascinated? This surely isn't her first time in a theme park." Asuka responded, assuming it was meant for her.

So the three went to a few rides, attractions, whatsoever. All of those made Xiaoyu very happy, and scared too. In the end, Asuka actually liked coming to the park. She enjoyed the screams in the rollercoaster, the water in the waterslide, and the scares in the haunted house (which she only enjoyed while watching Xiaoyu and Jin getting scared). And of course, they're all tired now. They've been there almost half the day already. So they stopped for food and settled in a table.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Jin said, and left the two.

Xiaoyu and Asuka were both sitting down in the table. Both were looking at the opposite direction. It was as if they were ignoring each other. And finally, Xiaoyu decided to break the silence.

"So, you're Jin's sister?"

She looked back at her, with an irritated look on her face. She was insulted, and Xiaoyu realized it. "Sorry." She bowed her head down in shame.

"Cousin."

She looked back up. _Huh? _That confused statement could be read in her face.

"I'm her cousin –younger cousin."

The tone of her voice was snobby, she didn't like being interviewed. Moreover, she gets annoyed by Xiaoyu with just looking at her. Children, or childish people, aren't always the type of persons who get along with Asuka.

"Well, how is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"His attitude –what's it like?"

"Wimpy and boring."

"But he's a nice person, right?"

Asuka didn't respond, and kept quiet, looking elsewhere.

"Well, I think he's a great person –and I love him for that! That day that he defended me –that was the most memorable day of my life!"

Asuka got irritated with her cheesy dialogue.

"You?"

"Huh?" Asuka knew what she meant by that, but she didn't want to ask herself the same question. Something was holding her back for some reason.

"Don't you love Jin? He's your cousin, isn't he? Don't you love your cousins?"

"I only have one cousin."

"So don't you love him? I think he loves you. He seems to care about you a lot, Asuka."

"I don't recall allowing you to call me 'Asuka'."

Xiaoyu sighed, and gave up with Asuka. She seemed to be a hard person to please. Xiaoyu couldn't get the answer she wanted from Asuka. And she was too tough and persistent on evading her question.

Saving Asuka from all this, Jin came back with their food. He distributed the food equally to the two girls and took his seat.

"Were you two talking just now?" He asked.

Xiaoyu was about to respond, but Asuka cut her off. "No, not at all."

_Why is she doing this? _Xiaoyu thought to herself, noticing how Asuka kept evading her questions on Jin, and not letting Jin know about their conversation.

Later that day, Jin had to go home earlier than Asuka because of something he 'had to take care of.' So Asuka had to bring Xiaoyu home.

Of course, Asuka wouldn't allow that at first, since she barely made it, trying to ignore Xiaoyu's interrogations. But getting stuck with her on a long walk alone? How is she going to escape this one?

At the first few walks, the two kept quiet. But Xiaoyu finally decided to confront her.

"You like Jin, don't you Asuka?"

Asuka stopped walking. She didn't want to, but she suddenly did. It was like her natural instinct acting up just then. Xiaoyu's voice tone changed too –she sounded more serious now, not to mention, less annoying.

"Are you crazy? He's my cousin."

"Well, I'm not a Japanese genius, but I know families aren't forbidden."

Asuka received her point –she made a great point.

"I just don't, okay? Will you just stop asking me about this?"

She continued to walk.

"I'll accept that for now. But I know someday you'll realize that you do." She walked further, but suddenly stopped and turned to Asuka. "Oh, by the way, this doesn't mean I'm going let myself lose to you, Asuka Kazama!"

The tone of her voice changed back to the usual high and childish tone it was.

"I'll see you in school!"

Xiaoyu said, running her way home.

"Hey, wait! Wasn't I supposed to-"

"I'll be fine on my own!"

Asuka smiled. She wasn't sure what was going on with her emotions just then, but she was glad that was over. So she headed back home and hoped there wouldn't be any more of this from Xiaoyu on the next days.

* * *

So, did you like Xiao's personality changing? She's not so hyper all the time, is she? :)) Nope! ^^ She has a serious side too -kinda like Minori Kushieda from ToraDora, that's how I pictured her character in this fic.

By the way, I want to hear from you guys: do you want another character to be added? 'Cause I was thinking of giving Xiao a 'best friend' she always hangs out with -Miharu, maybe.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

_**~Yuri**_


	9. Working Day

Am I back too early? 8D

Well, I figured to add another since I might not be able to update next week because of my exams coming up.

So, hopefully, this chapter (which is longer than the recent ones) could fill in for that (:

I personally think this chapter is a bit pointless, but I just had to do something with Lili and Hwoarang -since they were absent in the previous chapter.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Nine

"Working Day"

After escorting Xiaoyu to her home, Asuka went back to her house alone. She wasn't afraid of anything that might happen to her, after all, she is a Karate fighter. But something was bothering her. But she didn't know what it was. Whenever Xiaoyu comes to her and Jin, something inside her acts up, turning herself pissed at Xiaoyu.

As she opened the door, she sees Jin sleeping on the couch. He seem to have heard her light noise, and woke up from it.

"Oh, Asuka –you're back!" He sat up. "How was Xiao?"

"Huh? Well, Xiao-ish –as usual."

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you. Half on my way here, I felt regret asking you two to go there alone. I should've stayed with you since you're both girls."

Asuka got pissed. Even if Jin meant it in a nice gentleman kind of way, she still thought he was underestimating women. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Get some sleep already."

"You can go up ahead. I still have to do something."

So Asuka went up to their room ahead, like he said.

The next morning –Sunday- Akira asked Jin and Asuka to buy the groceries for the week. So the two walked to town, then to the supermarket.

"Do you like chicken wings or chicken legs?" Jin asked, pointing to the two raw chicken cuts.

"Both!"

"Okay then."

"Hey, Jin…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Do you like Xiaoyu?"

"Does it look like I like Xiaoyu?"

"I guess not. Well, what _do _you like in a girl?"

"That's a weird question to ask. I think that's something that can be answered accurately. 'Cause honestly, how many people who used to hate each other ended up as couples?"

"I don't know –a lot –maybe."

"Exactly. So, I think- You wouldn't know until you feel it. Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering."

A few more shopping minutes later, Jin and Asuka were finally through.

"I'll just go wait outside." Asuka said, avoiding having to wait in line for the cashier.

As she stepped outside, the first thing she saw was a white stretch limousine. Next thing she knew: she was attacked by Lili.

"You? Why are you here, Rochefort?"

"Heh! Asuka Kazama, what a clueless girl you are!"

"Will you stop talking like that?"

The two weren't ashamed at all. They were fighting each other. Blocking attacks, reversing grapples, countering attacks –not to mention they were talking to each other at the same time. The people around them don't seem to care. Almost everyone in the neighborhood's seen Asuka and Lili fight more than once. It's just nothing new for them to see. It wasn't worth worrying about too. They all knew they'd both be fine anyway.

A few moments then, Jin came out of the store, carrying a few bags.

"Oh, God, not again." He said, noticing Asuka and Lili's fight.

"Hey, Asuka! Just break up the fight!"

"I'm trying! Rochefort keeps on cancelling all my moves!"

"Maybe this is my fighting style, Asuka Kazama!"

"Seriously, stop talking like that!"

Jin sighed. _There's nothing I can do about this one._

"Maybe you need a fight too!"

It was Hwoarang this time.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

Hwoarang attacked him. And since he couldn't fight well, he doesn't fight back. All he could do was evade him. But he was having a hard time –Tae Kwon Do is a fast type of martial arts. It'd be quite difficult to avoid it.

After fighting for such a long time, Asuka's had it and tried a different technique. Once Lili did one of her 'gymnastics moves in excuse for street fighting', Asuka grabbed her leg.

"Hey! I demand you to let go of my leg!"

Asuka spin her around and then let her go. She didn't expect it, but Lili went all the way across the street. Lucky for her, there weren't any cars passing by. She landed on the ground, safely. But he feet destroyed a sculpture, which hit a window, which hit about three punching bags inside. Not only Lili, but Asuka, Jin and Hwoarang were all in trouble.

"Asuka! What did you do that for?" Jin was almost furious at Asuka. He didn't know what would happen then. Lili might not have been injured. But because of this, they could all be arrested.

"I panicked, okay? I panicked!"

"Well, at least we know that Rochefort will be okay."

Hwoarang then went across the street to check on Lili. The two followed as well.

She sat up with a frown on her face.

"Are you okay, Emilie?" Jin asked.

"You kids!" A man yelled out. "You kids destroyed mah studio!"

"Mr. Phoenix?"

"Oh, you kids again? This is pretty serious, ya know!"

"Please, Mr. Phoenix! We'll do anything! Just please don't call the police!"

"Call the police? The police won't fix mah studio. But this missy here looks like she got the money to pay for all the renovations!"

Hwoarang helped Lili stand up.

"I'll have Ms. Lorelei come and pay all that is necessary. And if you'll excuse me, I'd like to change into a more suitable clothing." Lili said.

"Whoa, there!"

"What? She said she'd pay already!" Hwoarang and Asuka said in chorus.

"See, I'm a little desperate for new employees, and I see you three are pretty good fighters. How about working in my studio?"

"Work? I am in no need to work." Lili told him.

"Oh, I wasn't asking you."

Paul wanted all of them to work for him –well, _almost _all of them. Since Jin couldn't fight, he wasn't really offered to work. But Hwoarang said that it wouldn't be fair if he doesn't work as well, so he suggested for him to be the 'clean-up guy'.

"Why am I in this too?" Jin asked, wiping a barbell.

"Because it wouldn't be fair, like red said!" Paul responded.

Hwoarang smiled to that.

_Why you… _Jin thought. "Asuka, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this guy a lesson!" She yelled, timed with a kick.

Asuka's way of 'teaching' was beating them up. She thinks it's a great way on motivating the person to fight back. But to the one she's beating up, it's just pain with no gain at all.

"That's okay, man! No pain, no gain!" Paul said to the man Asuka was 'teaching'.

"This is a big waste of my very precious time." Lili spoke, staring at her nails while sitting down on a table. "Ms. Lorelei, please get me a cup of my tea."

"Yes, Mistress!" Lorelei, Lili's 'assistant' (an OC in replace of Sebastian, who died already, by the way.) responded as she beats up a man.

"You're having Ms. Lorelai do the work for you?" Jin asked in a kind of sarcastic way.

"Yes. You see, Jin Kazama, I do not do my own stuff –if you understand what I mean."

_What a spoiled brat this girl really is. _Jin thought.

"Jin!"

_Please don't be. _Jin hoped that person wouldn't be who he think it is.

"Jin, I heard you're in trouble! I rushed as soon as I could!"

"It's fine, Xiaoyu."

"Uncle, did you just hire these people?" Asked another high schooler. She looked similar to Asuka –the same short brown hair and skin tone. The only difference was that she was a lot shorter than Asuka.

"Oh, Miharu!" Paul greeted.

"Miharu-chan, is that man your dad?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No, he's a friend of my dad's." She replied.

"Who's that girl –Asuka's twin?" Hwoarang asked.

Asuka was pissed –she grabbed Lili's boot and threw it at him.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is Miharu-chan." Xiaoyu introduced while Miharu bowed.

"Great, another annoyance added to my life."Jin whispered to his self.

"Did you say something?" Miharu asked.

"Ah! No –nothing at all!" Jin scratched the back of his head and faked a laugh.

"How about you two stay and help out too?" Paul asked.

"That's a great idea, Mr. Pheonix!"

"You know how to fight, Xiaoyu?" Jin asked.

"Yeah! Granddad taught me some kung-fu!" She giggled.

"'Kung-fu?'"

"Well, I think it is…. Actually- I forgot what it was called!"

Jin got disappointed that even Xiaoyu knew how to fight –and he doesn't. That was pretty insulting.

Hours passed and the four, err –six, are almost finished with their work, since the training studio is about to close. In about two minutes, all five are free to leave.

"At last, we may leave this hideous place!" Lili said.

"Yes, Mistress –a great honor it is."

"Well, it was pretty fun! Right, Miharu-chan?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Can we leave now?" Asuka impatiently asked.

"71, 72, 73, 74-"

Paul was counting all the money he earned, so he wasn't paying much attention.

"HEY! OLD MAN!" Hwoarang shouted.

"What? Oh, sure. You kids can leave mah studio."

"Finally!"

So everybody was very eager to leave then. That's probably the last time Asuka will go too far on fighting with Lili. But it's definitely not the last time they'd ever be involved in a big fight.

"Ms. Lorelei, let us now leave as soon as possible." Lili said, almost commanding Lorelei.

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Man, that Lorelei woman is so loyal to Rochefort!" Asuka noted.

"Her grandfather used to work for her. She's only paying their debts." Hwoarang told her.

"How do you know that?"

"I got my sources."

Hwoarang walked over to his motor bike, put on his goggles and left as fast as he could.

"HE'S SPEEDING!" Jin shouted.

"Nobody cares." Asuka replied.

"Asuka-chan, Jin-kun, me and Miharu-chan needs to stay for a while. You'll both have to go on ahead!" Xiaoyu told.

"Good riddance." Asuka whispered.

Jin and Asuka walked back home alone. It was pretty late and Akira was probably going crazy trying to figure out where they were. They've been gone all day, since morning when they left.

And as they stepped inside the living room, a voice cracked up.

"YOU TWO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"He snapped!" The two thought.

"We- well- umm-"

Jin couldn't think of an excuse. The pressure of Akira's expression being so angry was occupying his mind with fear.

"We wanted to surprise you- and I guess you got surprised so- Tada!" Asuka said, nervously. She couldn't think straight as well.

He finally calmed down. "I don't care what the reason. But where are the groceries I asked you to buy?"

The two froze. They've forgotten about the one reason they left in the first place!

After a moment of frozen silence, Asuka turned to Jin.

"Where the heck did you put them?"

"I must've dropped them while Hwoarang was attacking me!"

"What? Attacking you?" She gasped. "You were in a fight?"

Asuka was good at making up situations to save her butt. And usually, it'd be Jin who'd be in trouble in place of her. But this time, Akira's got her all figured out already.

Akira sighed. "I guess you'll both just have to go again."

"Right now?" The two asked in chorus.

"When else? We don't have any food anymore. I've just finished them while you two were gone."

So Jin and Asuka had no other choice but to come back to the grocery store and buy everything again. This time, they had to use their savings. It was their fault after all.

* * *

There you have it! :D

For the record, Lorelei is an OC (original character). I made her to take the place of Sebastian, whom I heard is dead already, by the way. I'm not sure if he's dead, but I heard he is. He's pretty old after all. And I needed a younger person to be Lili's 'assistant'.

Miharu is only introduced in this chapter. :D

That's basically the whole point of this. :))

So, I'll shut up now and give you all a nice day! ^^

oh, I'm planning on having a 'cosplay' kind-of themed chapter. Who do you suggest the characters to cosplay? 8D


	10. Cosplay

Heyo! It's me and I'm back! Sorry it took long! I was grounded :P Well, here it is! And I'm already almost-half-way through the next chapter! :D I'm confident it'd be up today as well.

This chapter is a bit pointless and I was really rushing so... sorry! But things will be more serious on the next chapter! Chapter 11 onwards- the story will fall into a more serious plot!

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Ten

"Cosplay"

After spending almost all of their allowance on groceries, both Jin and Asuka were desperate for money. Akira wouldn't give them any, Asuka doesn't want to get a job and Jin isn't that much of a 'worker'. What they wanted was an easy 'job' for fast money. But until then, neither had anything in their wallets.

"I can't believe you've spent all of your money over the weekend." Miharu, sitting beside Xiaoyu in a table with Jin and Asuka, spoke.

"I couldn't believe it either!" Asuka sarcastically commented.

"So, how are you going to buy your food? Or, the materials for the school project, or textbooks, or-"

"We get it, Xiao." The three replied in chorus.

"Well, how _will _you guys do this?" Miharu asked.

"The way I see it, the only way is to get a job." Jin responded.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Asuka stood up abruptly. "There is no way I'm getting another job!"

"But Asuka-"

"'Another'? You've had one before?"

Miharu was alerted by that statement.

"Either way I still won't get a job." Asuka said.

"Looking for easy money?"

The four look behind them, and see Hwoarang and Lili.

"Well, look no further! The answer to your puny little crisis has arrived!" Lili announced.

"What are those freaks talking about?" Asuka whispered to Jin.

"Walla!"

Lili revealed a poster in her hand.

_Cosplay Contest! Enter and win a cash prize!_

"A cosplay competition?" The four spoke in chorus.

"The cash prize is pretty big, I heard." Hwoarang added.

"What do you mean by 'big'?" Asuka asked.

"Who knows!" He replied. "Up for it?"

"This could be easy money, Asuka." Miharu told.

"But-"

Jin didn't like the cosplaying –just isn't his 'thing'.

"You're on." Asuka finally replies.

"See you then!" Hwoarang said.

"Farewell, Asuka Kazama!"

Lili and Hwoarang both left then. _Odd. _That's a word to describe the two.

"Asuka? Cosplaying? Seriously?" Jin asked, he was definitely against it.

"You want easy money or not?" She reverses the question.

"Ooh! Can I come? Please -please –please!" Xiaoyu begged. "I won't ask for any of the cash! Just let me come!"

"Uh, sure, Xiao." Jin responded.

"Hooray! Come on, Miharu! Let's go get our costumes ready!"

"Well, who are you planning to dress up as?" Jin asked.

"I have my problems, don't you have yours too?" She replies, and walks away.

Jin realized what she meant by that. He had absolutely no idea who to go as. He's never been cosplaying before -that makes him and Asuka. But since it's money they're talking about, Asuka's in it for sure.

Asuka decided to go to an internet café, and look for cosplay costumes online.

_Sailor Moon Cosplay Costume! CHEAP PRICE!_

Asuka clicks on the link. She was annoyed by the looks of the costume. It was like Superman in a Japanese school girl uniform. And for heaven's sake –the long yellow hair! Is that even considered blonde? She immediately closed the tab.

_TEKKEN ZAFINA COSTUME – BRAND NEW!_

Asuka clicks on the link. "This one looks interesting," Her eyes widened when she saw the costume. Who the hell would wear a bra like that? Might as well take it off! Asuka closed the tab.

_- Final Fantasy VII – TIFA LOCKHART – Cosplay Costume_

Asuka clicks on the link. The costume looked acceptable. The top wasn't too revealing, the bottom's pants –it was perfect for someone choosy like Asuka. And- gloves! Asuka loves it now! She scrolls further to the bottom.

_(SECOND HAND)_

She got a bit mad at that. But then again, she doesn't have all the time in the world.

_If interested, please contact Julia_

She scrolled further down. There was a cellphone number. She grabbed a pen and paper and noted it down then left the café.

Asuka came home then.

"Where've you been?" Jin asked her upon entering.

"Take this!"

She threw some kind of clothing at Jin. He looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Your costume." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"COSTUME?"

"Did Dad cook anything?" She asked, looking through the fridge.

"Wait, did you buy this? How?"

"I told the chick I'd pay when we win the contest, alright? Go see if it fits. I don't know the hell is your size."

He sighed. "Fine."

Minutes later, Jin came back dressed up in his costume.

"Why do I feel so… heroic?"

He was uncertain.

"'Cause that is the clothing of a hero." She responded.

"What…?" Weirdness was all over the air that time.

"Whose costume is this anyway?"

"Some guy from Finally Fantasy."

"Don't you mean Final Fantasy?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, who are you dressing up as?"

"Some woman from Final Fantasy."

_The new Tifa Lockhart figma is now available in Japanese figma stores all over Japan!_

"Is this that?"

Asuka nodded her head.

"She's on TV, must be a popular character, hm?"

Asuka nodded her head again.

"You know, the more popular the character you're cosplaying, the greater the chance that people will be laughing at you for failing to look like her."

"I know that."

Fast forwarding to school, Jin and Asuka are walking their way talking about the contest.

"Jin!"

"Oh, God." Jin whispered to himself.

"Ohayo, Jin-kun."Xiaoyu greeted, hugging Jin from his back.

"Good morning, Xiao."

"Have you two decided who to go as?" Miharu asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Jin replied,

"Me and Miharu are going as the Farron sisters!"

"Who?" Jin and Asuka asked in chorus.

"Lightning and Serah Farron from Final Fantasy!"

"Weren't they the ones with pink hair?" Jin asked.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Asuka asked him, looking straight at him with a 'what the hell' look on her face.

"Me and Miharu will be wearing wigs, of course!"

"Eww." Asuka commented.

"Well, me and Xiao still have to see Asahina-sensei. See ya!"

Both Xiaoyu and Miharu left the two.

Fast forwarding once more, Jin and Asuka are both getting ready for the cosplay competition.

"Man, it hurts." Asuka said, feeling slight pain from the top she was wearing.

"What's the matter?" Jin asked.

"It's too tight."

"What is..?"

He blushed, realizing what she was talking about.

"YOU GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" She shouted.

Jin got scared and rushed out of the room.

Minutes then, Asuka finally went out.

"It still hurts." She said.

"Come on, Xiao and Miharu are waiting for us!"

They agreed to meet on the event itself. But that was pretty careless. It'd be quite hard to tell where Miharu and Xiaoyu will be, considering they'll look different.

Xiaoyu and Miharu were looking at some figma. "Ooh! This looks like Jin-kun!" Xiaoyu commented, pointing at a figma.

"Hey, Xiao, isn't that Asuka?" Miharu whispered to Xiaoyu.

"Huh? Where?"

Xiaoyu was a bit insecure looking at Asuka. She looked kind of- pretty, even Xiaoyu noticed that. Her hair was sort of straight, instead of the tips 'flying away'.

"Over here! Jin! Asuka!"

The two heard Miharu's call and walked over to her.

"Wow, you two look awesome!" Miharu complimented.

"Thanks, Miharu." Jin responded, shyly.

"Well it better be worth it. This shirt is on way too tight!" Asuka complained.

"Umm, excuse me-"

Asuka turned around from feeling a finger touching her.

"Huh?"

"You're Tifa Lockhart, right?" The girl asked, a bit shy.

"Uhh, yeah… I guess." Asuka replied.

"Can me and my friend take a picture with you?"

Asuka gave a look back at Miharu and Jin. Miharu signaled her to say okay, so Asuka turned back at the two girls.

"Sure."

_Click!_

Asuka so normal in the photo, considering she was pretty nervous as first.

"Thank you!"

The girls then ran away happily.

Miharu ran over to her, with Jin following.

"Wow! Someone actually asked to take a photo with you!" Miharu said.

"Is that something you do in a cosplay convention?" Jin asked.

"Well, cosplayers are in it for the either the fun or the money. Non-cosplayers come to buy anime exclusive stuff, or to see cosplayers and take photos with them."

"Why do they do that -taking pictures?" Asuka asked.

"Well, it's really fun and cool to see anime characters come to life!"

"Hey, where'd Xiao go?" Jin wondered, looking around.

"Hm?" Jin felt a slight bump. Xiaoyu was handing over a figma to him. She smiled. "He looks like you, Jin-kun!" She commented.

Jin took a good look at the figma. _Does it really look like me? _He thought it looked quite far from him.

"Oh! It does look like you a bit!" Miharu said, pointing at the figma.

"Doesn't look anything like Jin."

Asuka walked away. She just suddenly felt it, and carelessly did it. It's like something inside her controlling her at that point. She's wondering about it too.

"Here."

Asuka looked up hearing that. It was Xiaoyu, handing over a figma to Asuka. "I got you one too." She told her. "Take it." And like Xiaoyu insisted, Asuka took it. "Uhh, thanks." Asuka grabbed it and walked away.

"Don't you feel so great to be dressed like that with him?"

That made Asuka stop. "What did you say?" She asked, without turning back to look at her.

"Forget it."

Later then, all four walked around and looked at the other cosplayers.

"This is getting boring." Asuka whispered to herself.

"Tell me about it." Jin agreed.

"Hey, you're cosplaying a total wimp!"

Asuka looked to see who said that. Luckily, it wasn't meant for her. There could've been a riot if it was. It was a man making fun of another one, leading to pushing.

"Ouch!"

A woman they've hit bumped unto Asuka.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized and took a good look at Asuka. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh, you're Julia, right?" Asuka asked.

"You know her, Asuka?" Jin asked.

"I bought the costume from her." She replied.

"Julia Chang. Nice to meet you, umm…"

"Jin."

"Nice to meet you, Jin." She offered a handshake, which he accepted. "You are, umm..."

"Asuka's cousin."

"Ah." She noticed Jin's costume. "You are Zack Fair?"

"Huh?"

"That's your costume, idiot." Asuka pointed out.

Julia chuckled. "I'm actually your girlfriend then." She joked.

"HUH?" Both Jin and Asuka got confused about that.

"Oh, you didn't notice? I'm dressed as Aerith Gainsborough, Zack's girlfriend." She explained.

"Oh."

"Oh I noticed, but how was I supposed to know that?" Asuka thought.

"Well, I have to move on now. Goodbye!"

And so she left.

"Asuka Kazama! So delightful seeing you here with your friends."

"Not you again, Rochefort."

Asuka turned back and was surprised at Lili's look. She was wearing a costume. She was dressed as Morrigan Aensland! That made their jaws drop down.

"Surprised of _my _costume?" She asked while turning around to show her costume.

"What's going on here?"

It was Hwoarang, dressed as Reno from the Final Fantasy series.

"At least he looks normal…." Asuka commented.

"Not really."

"Well, I have to go. The winners of the competition are to be announced!"

Lili then left with Hwoarang.

Even later then, the winners of the competition are about to be announced, and so the four are all waiting by the stage.

"For the male's division! Our winner is- Hwoarang Cho!" The announcer said.

"Alright!" Hwoarang then went up the stage.

"For the female's division! We have two winners- Lili Rochefort and Kazama Asuka!"

"Aww, we weren't picked, Xiao!" Miharu said.

"NO WAY! WITH THAT BRAT?" Asuka screamed.

"We're going to have to split the cash prize then!" The announcer told.

"It's very shameful to be tied with you." Lili spoke.

"And now for the couple's division!"

"And the pair is-" The announcer made a dramatic pause. "Julia Chang and Kazama Jin!"

"HUH?"

That was the three girls' reaction.

"Jin didn't even enter in that category…." Xiaoyu reasoned.

"Maybe they really liked Jin…" Miharu responded.

"That's sick." Asuka commented, walking away.

"There you have it –our winners for this year's cosplay contest! Thank you to all participants!"

"Jin!"

Jin turned back, it was Julia. "Nice job! I hope we can cosplay together some time!"

"Yeah, thanks, Julia."

"No problem! I'll see you guys! Bye, Asuka!"

After that, the four decided to go home. Miharu was picked up at the event, so Xiaoyu asked if she could come with Jin and Asuka.

"Congratulations, Jin-kun!" Xiaoyu spoke.

"Uhh, thanks, Xiao."

"Oh!"

"What's the matter, Xiao?"

"I just remembered! I needed to buy Grandpa some food for tonight!"

"Well, there's a convenience store nearby. Why don't we stop by first?" Jin suggested.

"Really? Thanks, Jin-kun!"

Jin then lead the way. But Asuka didn't follow. He turned back. "Are you coming?"

"I'll go home now." She responded, walking away.

Xiaoyu smirked. "That's right, Asuka." She whispered to herself. Jin heard that, confusing himself.

"Come on, Jin-kun!"

Back to Asuka, walking alone on her way home, she's thinking of why she feels so different –especially when Xiaoyu's around.

She stopped walking and looked closely at the palm of her hands. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "Why do I feel so different?" She sighed, and continued on her walk.

* * *

There ya go! Please review! ^^


	11. Stay

I said that I'd post this the same day as chapter ten, but ah-well :)) I got a bit busy.

This might be a bit too far on the scale of cheesy-ness XD Sorry 'bout that! ^^"

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Eleven

"Stay"

"What do you think of this, Jin-kun?" Xiaoyu asked, holding cup noodles on her right hand and a sushi pack on her left.

"I don't know, it's your Grandpa that's going to eat it. What does he like?"

"Well," Xiaoyu stopped to think. "I'll just get both."

"That's be all ma'am?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, please." Xiaoyu responded, handing over the money. "Here you go."

"Please come again" The cashier yelled as the two leave.

"Hooray! Now I can go home!"

"Uhh, Xiao, I think I'll go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry, Xiao."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow!"

And from that day, things worked out fine. But inside her mind, Asuka knows something's wrong. She just can't point out what it is. And the school's year almost at its end, and so Jin is soon to graduate and leave for college.

"Good morning, students." Spoke the school headmaster, standing on the podium on the stage of the school auditorium. "Today, I have gathered you all to announce the school dance coming up in honor of the seniors who are graduating this school year." He continued, "you are all encouraged to participate –even the lower graders. It is not a requirement, but I want you all to have this experience. And you don't have to worry about your dates because they are randomly picked by me."

Everyone reacted to that.

"That is all students. Please proceed to your respective classrooms."

"This just sucks." Asuka commented, standing up from her seat. "Worried about being rejected by your date?" Lili teased, placing her hand on her mouth and laughed. "Tsch." Asuka was slightly pissed. "What you should worry about is if anyone would ever want to date you." Lili turned around, following the line of students leaving the auditorium. "Yeah, right." She sarcastically responded.

Later then at lunch, the headmaster's secretary came into the classroom to drop the list of partners for the dance.

"This is just stupid. Why are they so curious of finding out who Rochefort's partner is?" Asuka wondered, sitting down on her chair with her head bowed on her desk.

"Jealous, Asuka Kazama?" Lili teased.

"Hey, Asuka! Look who your partner is!"

"I'm not coming, okay?" Asuka angrily responded.

"Afraid to be embarrassed, I see."

"Of course not. I just don't want to wear a stupid dress." Asuka calmly replied.

"So you _are _embarrassed!" Lili laughed.

Asuka got pissed and snapped. She stood up abruptly. "I'll be there! You'll see, Rochefort! I don't care who my partner is, I'll be there!"

"Umm, Asuka, I think you should really see who your partner is."

Asuka finally decided to have a look. Her eyes widened. She looked angry and scary at the same time.

"Lili, you might want to step away." A girl said, and Lili did so.

"Somebody call Jin!" This could get out of control!"

Jin was uncaringly sitting on his seat. He waited for everyone to finish staring at the list, before he would look. But silence was broken when Asuka's classmate came in a rush.

"Jin! Asuka's getting out of control!"

To that, Jin ran to see Asuka. He was sitting on her chair head down on her desk.

"Asuka?"

Jin was very surprised and curious of why she looked pretty normal. Except, maybe a bit too normal.

"Hey, Asuka- Are you-"

She looked up. "What?"

"You're not mad?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

Jin decided to leave then, glaring at Asuka's classmate who came rushing to him for nothing. Be he was confused though, and thought that the tone of Asuka's voice was rather different. But he thought that maybe –just maybe, it's because of depression from finding out who her partner is.

A knock on the door. "May I come in?" It was Michiko. She walked inside the room and approached Jin. "Jin, can I talk to you outside?" Jin followed her outside then. He was nervous of what she was going to say. It's strange that Michiko's face expression is so serious.

"Jin, it's about Asuka." She spoke.

Jin became even more nervous hearing that. "What happened?" She sighed. That scared Jin. "She's in the clinic. She fainted." He snapped. "WHAT? What happened?" She looked insulted being shouted by Jin. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "Don't panic. It's just dysmenorrhea. Normal for a woman, technically speaking."

"So she's okay?"

"Yes."

"So, why exactly are you informing me this, ma'am? It's not bad, so why tell me?"

"She needs to go home to get some rest. Do you mind fixing her stuff and escorting her home? You'll be excused from your next classes."

Jin visited Asuka's classroom to get her things. He had a little trouble with them because they were so disorganized. After that, he proceeded to the clinic.

"Asuka, we're going!" He said upon entering.

"Ssshhh!" The nurse spoke. "She's sleeping." She whispered. "Bed three."

Jin walked to Asuka then. She was sleeping. Her position wasn't very comfortable to look at, she was leaning sideways. But she had a beautiful sleeping face though.

Jin decided to let her rest for a moment, and sat on the chair beside her bed. About an hour then, Asuka woke up. She looked around.

"The clinic?"

She didn't know that she passed out. She didn't know how she ended up there either.

"What- how did I- who-"

"Oh, you're awake!" The nurse said. "Your boyfriend just went to the restroom. He'll be back soon."

"Boyfriend? Oh, not again!" Asuka thought, thinking that someone has yet again mistaken Jin for her boyfriend."

Phone ring. "Oh, excuse me, dear."

The door opened. "Asuka? Great, let's go." Jin said and grabbed their bags.

While the two are walking, Asuka snatched her bag.

"Asuka!"

"Let me hold it. It's mine." She said.

"You're sick! Let me do it!"

"Don't look down on me just because I'm sick!"

"Asuka, we already had this argument before! I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" She walked away.

She broke down. She was weak. Luckily, Jin was able to catch her. She fainted, dropping her bag.

"Argh! How am I going to do this?" Jin complained.

He had to carry Asuka, or at least give her support. But if he does that, he wouldn't be able to bring their bags. Of course, he had to choose Asuka over those bags. He decided to leave the bags somewhere. He chose to leave them hidden in the bushes near a convenience store. He then put Asuka's left arm over his shoulder, put his right arm over Asuka, with his right hand supporting her right arm. She was half-awake, and could gently walk. She was hesitating a bit, but she needed his support to move.

"Does it hurt?" Jin asked.

"Turn yourself into a girl and find out." She responded, sarcastic, but monotone. She was definitely having a hard time.

"I'm just worried, you know."

"Then don't be." She whispered. "I don't want you to look after me all the time."

He was frozen for a moment from what she said, but continued on.

When they reached home, he slowly let her rest down, leaning on the wall beside the door and rang the doorbell.

"Jin?"

Akira was surprised, it wasn't their dismissal time yet.

"Uncle, Asuka is-"

Immediately, Akira rushed out and saw Asuka. "Oh, goodness!" He said. "Please bring her in, Jin. I'll go get some medicine."

He already figured out what happened. This same thing happened to Asuka before, when she was thirteen.

Jin made Asuka lay down on the couch. She was very sick. Asuka is the unlucky person who has her period tough. But she's only lucky to experience the hardship really seldom.

"Here, take this, Asuka." Akira said, handing out a medicine tablet. "I don't want any medicine." She mumbled and turned her head away. "You're so stubborn." Jin told her. "Huh?"

Asuka fell asleep.

"Here are some blankets and here's a pillow. It'd be difficult to bring Asuka to her room." Akira spoke. "Get some sleep now, Jin."

"I think I'll stay and look after Asuka."

"You'd do that? Thanks Jin! You're really looking after Asuka so well!"

"No problem at all, Uncle."

The next day, Jin had to go to school to claim Asuka's check-up results from the clinic.

"Identification please." Spoke the school security guard.

"Umm, I'm Kazama Jin from Class 4-A. I'm just here to pick up my cousin's medical result from the clinic."

"Sorry, Mr. Kazama, but I can't let you in without your I.D. So unless you bring it out, I'm afraid I can't let you in."

"Kazama-kun?" It was Michiko. "Here for the results?"

"Yes, please."

"Your student, Ms. Asahina?"

"Yes. Please let him in."

"Of course."

"How's Asuka?" Michiko asked, as she and Jin walk their way to the clinic. "Stubborn, as usual."

Michiko chuckled; she was expecting that answer.

"That's Kazama-chan for ya!" She joked.

"Good morning, ma'am!" The nurse greeted, as Michiko and Jin enter.

"Good morning, I'm here for Asuka's results…."

"Yes, of course. Please hold on while I call Sensei."

A moment later, the nurse came back with the doctor.

"Jin, this is Manabe Kureha-sensei, the school doctor."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kazama. I hear you are an excellent student…."

Jin smiled. "Not really…"

"Well, here are your sister's results—"

"Cousin, Kureha." Michiko corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Well, your cousin is alright. Nothing bad or serious. Just a bad side effect of menstruation. So don't worry much about her, okay, son?"

Jin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, I have to go now. I hope _not _to find your cousin in the clinic again, Mr. Kazama!" She joked and went back to her office.

"Kazama-kun, I want both you and Asuka here tonight."

Michiko sounded rather serious now.

"…. I'll try…."

Jin couldn't assure her that; after all, Asuka's not well.

"Okay, no promises… But I hope you will."

The two smiled at each other.

"Oh! Kazama-kun, some of your friends are here to decorate for the dance. Do you mind helping them out?"

"Umm…"

"Great! Thanks! Now I can finally go home!"

Michiko left Jin, almost in a flash. That annoyed Jin only a bit, but just laughed about it.

"Jin-kun? What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Damn it." He whispered, hearing that high-pitched voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just uhh-"

"Hey, want to help us out? We're decorating for the dance tonight!"

"By 'we', you mean—"

"Damn." Jin thought, observing the students helping around on the school gym. They were all lower graders, except for Xiaoyu and Miharu. Being a Senior, even a person like Jin would feel embarrassed to be surrounded by midgets.

"What the hell is this…."

"Hey, Jin-kun! Help us out!" Xiaoyu ran towards him. "You can help Miharu with the Wishing Tree.

"Wishing Tree?"

"Mmmhmm." Xiaoyu nodded. "Remember?"

"Wasn't that an exemption for the Seniors…?"

"Oops, oh yeah…"

Jin then helped Miharu hang the 'wishes', which were pieces of papers, on the Wishing Tree.

"Isn't this Wishing Tree great?"

"How is this great?"

"Don't you know how the Wishing Tree works?"

"Apparently not."

"First Years, Second Years, and Third Years will all hang their wishes on the tree. And the Seniors will pick one wish and try as much as they can to make it come true. Like a farewell gift from the Seniors, right?"

"You want to read some of them?" Miharu said, as she handed a 'wish' to Jin.

_I wish Hwoarang-sama will ask me to dance with him!_

Jin was annoyed by that.

"Here's another!"

_I wish we'll never leave high school._

That last one appealed to him, like he recognized the handwriting.

"Here…"

"Wait—That's enough, Miharu!"

She giggled, realizing this stupidity.

After helping out for an hour or two, Jin finally left.

"Jin!"

Jin turned around; it was Lili.

"Is Asuka Kazama coming tonight?"

"She needs to stay away from any trouble, Emilie."

She giggled. "I knew it!"

"Look; she's not exactly 'okay', so just let her off."

He walked away, leaving her speechless.

The night came; and Jin decided not to attend the dance. Asuka looked ill laying down on the sofa. She wanted to get up, but she couldn't. And he wouldn't let her.

"Just let me go."

He looked back at her, wondering why she had said that.

"If not, then you go."

"Go where?"

"…"

She didn't reply. She paused; and he waiting for her response, staring blankly at her as she laid on the sofa, facing the other side.

"… The dance…."

"…. I don't think I can."

"You have to."

"No."

"You're an idiot."

He didn't react to that, he felt that she wanted to say something else – but for some reason, just couldn't.

"Do you want to go to the dance?"

And once again, she didn't respond. He laughed, slightly, careful not to let her hear him. He walked toward her and gently lift her back to let her sit up. "Come on," He whispered.

"What– Where we are going?"

"The garden."

"What? Why?"

"Just come."

So she did, without hesitation, accompanied by him, supported by him. He stopped at the middle, in front of the large pond occupying the center of the garden.

He held her left hand with his right, and placed his left on her waist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She couldn't hesitate, because if she does, she'd fall down on the ground without his support.

"Now we're both in the dance."

"You idiot." She sounded rather shy this time.

Someone knocked on the door; Akira looked to find out who it was.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Kazama-san! I'm Xiaoyu, Jin's classmate. I found out he couldn't make it, so I brought him this cake from the dance."

"Oh! Alright."

"May I come in, please?"

"Yes, of course. I think Jin is in the garden. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Sir."

Xiaoyu was happy to see Jin, but she skipped a beat upon entering the garden. She froze, watching them with tears rolling down her eyes. "What—what's happening to me? Why am I—?"

"Are you afraid of me leaving you?" Jin spoke.

She didn't reply, and waited for his next words.

"You don't want me to leave…?"

"…. No…." She whispered.

"I have to."

"You don't have to."

She started tearing up, and he could hear her. He felt her tears rolling down on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go…. You don't have to leave…. You can stay… forever…."

He couldn't speak anymore; he knew that doing so would only make matters worse.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, crumpling a piece of paper on his hand, trying to stop himself from saying anything.

* * *

Did you get it -what that piece of paper was? :D Well, if you didn't, you can always ask me! XD Please review! ^^


	12. Promise

Here's the next chappie! :D I'm happy to finally finish this! I hope things are more interesting your you all now! ^^

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Twelve

"Promise"

"Ergh," Asuka said as she opened her eyes on a typical morning, or is it?

Since the night that Asuka cried to Jin, he had been extra caring for her. He didn't want her to feel bad about him, leaving for college. But then again, he has no choice either.

This morning, though, he wasn't there – there beside her, waiting for her to awaken.

Asuka sat up and looked around her room. She glanced at the calendar and noticed the date.

"Looks like I missed the tournament."

That was odd, especially for Asuka. She missed the tournament, and she said it herself, but no violent reaction or anything. Sure, she's sick. But still- Would you react the same way? Something else was bothering her –surely.

"… Jin's graduation…"

Asuka was silent for a moment. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Asuka, it's me."

It was Akira, much to her dismay. He came in.

"Time to get ready."

Asuka had to come, even though she didn't want to be reminded of his near absence. She's almost at the point of even crying about it. But she has to ease the pain, hide it, seal it, and swear never to release it.

Jin, on the other hand, could feel that she's upset about him leaving. But he doesn't know it's that bad. After all, he only sees Asuka as the typical annoying little sister every older brother has in the world.

Jin, along with the other graduates (with the exception of Xiaoyu and Miharu) are all at their usual classrooms as they get ready for the ceremony.

"I'm going to miss you, Jin-kun!" Xiaoyu said, sounding upset with a hint of tears.

"I hardly knew you, but so will I." Miharu added.

"Oh, come on, guys…" Jin was smiling. In his mind was 'I can't wait to get rid of Xiaoyu'. It's rude, so he tries to hide it. But he just can't help smiling about it.

"Kazama-kun?"

"Asahina-sensei?" Xiaoyu and Miharu said in chorus.

"Hello, girls! I'm just here to congratulate Kazama-kun for graduating. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Asahina-sensei."

"No! It's 'Michiko-neechan' for you now, Kazama-kun! After all, you're not my student anymore." She smiled after that. She looked really happy for Jin, like she told him.

"Can we call you that too, Michiko-neechan?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No! Only for Kazama-kun!"

Xiaoyu was a bit frightened of that. Michiko's facial expression and tone of voice suddenly went for a change. And it was _not _for the better.

The ceremony started then. Akira, together with Miharu and Xiaoyu were in the audience. Where was Asuka? She was sitting down on the staircase toward the classrooms. She was really down, in fact, she was crying with her knees up toward her chest. She had no one to hold onto, so she held on to her knees –hugging them, for short; and she had her head bowed.

"Excuse me, umm-"

Asuka didn't bother to look and see who it was –she didn't care.

"Go away."

It was Michiko. Asuka's words sounded like murmurings to her. She couldn't hear her clearly, talking with her mouth touching her knees.

"Kazama-chan…? Is that you?"

She finally realized it was Asuka. That attitude just screamed it at her face.

"What- What's wrong? Are you crying…?"

"…"

Asuka couldn't reply. What was she supposed to reply? That's she _was _crying? 'Point to the obvious' would have been her usual reply.

Michiko sighed. "I think I know what this is about..."

She sat beside her Asuka, carefully trying to bend down without her undies being seen.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you, Kazama-chan?"

Asuka shook her head. She couldn't _just _say 'yes'.

"Don't lie to me."

Michiko knew she was lying –it was pretty obvious.

She didn't reply. So Michiko did the talking.

"It's alright. It's normal." She smiled, trying to cheer Asuka up. Sadly, it didn't work for her.

Suddenly, something occurred to Michiko. "Wait-" she paused, trying to clear her mind up. "Don't tell me you-"

Asuka couldn't speak, she was crying. But she was careful not to let Michiko hear her, although Michiko could feel her.

"It's alright to cry, Asuka."

Michiko moved closer to Asuka, gently letting Asuka's head rest on her shoulder. By then, Asuka didn't hide her emotions anymore. She cried, and cried, and cried, while she didn't mind and watched her only.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Asuka finally confessed.

"He'll come back… won't he…?"

"… I don't know."

"But you love him."

That shocked Asuka. Michiko just said it out of nowhere. It surprised Asuka. It sounded like she was sure of it –A statement, instead of a question. But Asuka wasn't the only one confused –Michiko was too. She didn't know why she suddenly said that. It just occurred to her.

"… Do you love Jin?"

"…"

Asuka couldn't respond. She didn't know what to do. She bit her lip, and Michiko knew what she meant to say.

"You do, don't you Asuka?"

"….. Yes….." She took a deep breath right after replying. She wasn't sure how she will react.

Michiko took a deep breath as well. "It's not under my jurisdiction, but does your father know?"

"….. No.…."

"This is something big you entered, do you realize this, Asuka?"

"... Yes….."

"Does he know?"

"….. No….. I- I don't know….. What should I do..?"

"I don't know. I never experienced this kind of thing, and not anyone else that I knew of. I'm half-American, so I'm not entirely allowed. I guess all you can do is follow him once you graduate from high school."

Asuka instantly cheered up. "That's a great idea! Wait- Jin's going to the University of Tokyo. I'll _never _pass the entrance exam."

"You can." Michiko stood up abruptly. "With a little hard work, you can be the school's valedictorian!"

"I believe in you, Asuka." She smiled at her, and Asuka smiled back.

"Thanks, Asahina-sensei."

It was the first time Asuka's ever addressed Michiko with her surname, and as 'sensei' –in fact, she was the _only _one that was ever been. Asuka was determined to do better at school then.

Jin's graduation ceremony just finished. All of his classmates were busy asking each other to sign their year book, or taking each other's pictures. That was true especially for Hwoarang who was being 'attacked' by a pack of girls.

A moment later, some girls came to Jin.

"Kazama-kun, will you sign our year books?" One asked.

"Umm, sure."

"Thanks, Kazama-san!"

The girls ran away, happily.

"That was odd." Jin said, scratching the back of his head.

"Omedeto, Jin-kun!"

Jin turned around. It was obviously Xiaoyu.

"I'm so proud of you, Jin." Akira said.

"Uncle, where's Asuka?"

That made Xiaoyu suddenly all-serious. "Crying an ocean of tears for all I care," she whispered.

"Xiaoyu—"

Miharu knew about Xiaoyu's feelings for Jin, and her thoughts on Asuka's feelings. A reason for Miharu tagging alongside her is actually to prevent her from doing anything that might make Jin finally snap.

"I'm not sure where Asuka is. Could you check up on her, Jin?"

"Sure, Uncle."

Just when Jin was about to leave, Xiaoyu grabbed the edge of his shirt. "Let me come with you, Jin-kun!"

"No, Xiaoyu. I'll go by myself."

He left, once again leaving her freezing.

Jin found Asuka sitting down on the stairs. She didn't look sad this time though.

"Asuka?"

She lift her head up the moment she heard that voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Nothing -just waiting." She responded plainly.

"Jin,"

"Yeah?"

"When I graduate…. On my graduation…. You'll be there, right?"

He chuckled. "Of course I will." He smiled. "I promise."

She smiled back. _Thanks, Jin._

* * *

There! ^^

Asuka will have a little personality change from the next chapter onwards... she'll be a little off-character... but I hope it fits her, still :( Jin's personality change? To happen on the chapter after the next or two :))

Now, I want to hear from you! :D What do you think will happen? 8D


	13. Decisions

Sorry for the long update! DX I was really busy with exams... well, not really. I cram XD But I don't have much time to think about this stuff during exams :))

Well, here it is! Sorry if it's not quite passing your expectations! =))

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Thirteen

"Decisions"

The Kazama household is outside of their home, as Jin finally leaves for college. He wanted –no, _needed _to leave immediately. He says it's because the university might suddenly not accept applicants anymore. It sounds stupid, though. But Jin was only saying that. His real reason was that he didn't want Asuka to feel bad anymore. Leaving was his way of making her feel lighter. The more he sees her, the more she'll remember, after all.

"Take care, Jin." Akira said, smiling to his nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle."

Asuka turned away, on her way back into the house. Jin grabbed her, giving her a 'sibling' kind of hug. "I'll miss you, Asuka."

She was sad; she could sense how comfortable he is with getting close to her. For someone with affections towards you, that would have been very uncomfortable, especially if you're unaware of the other's feelings. But Jin did it with no hesitation.

He finally let go. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

She only gave him a quick smile. _No promises_. That was what she meant by that. "Just try," He replied, realizing this.

"Goodbye, Uncle, Asuka,"

Jin then stepped into the cab and left the two. Akira looked pretty happy and proud of Jin. After all, he _did _treat him like his own son. Asuka, on the other hand, was staring blankly. She didn't even look like she was looking at Jin. But she _did _look like she was about to cry. Akira could sense that, but he didn't let her know.

"Come inside when you're done."

Akira left his daughter then. She needed some time alone, and he knew that. As soon as he left, she let her tears roll down her soft cheeks. Realizing this, she wiped them right away.

"What's wrong with me?"

A few more minutes then, Asuka decided to go back inside. And this marked the start of Asuka's life without Jin. Asuka knew that she needed to change for the better. She started to care more about her looks and more importantly, school and her grades.

But still, she can't erase her sadness. She misses him, and she wishes for him to come back. But wishing and waiting won't do her any good –and she knows that. Instead, she eases the pain and keeps her cool.

The next day, after Jin left, Asuka had to continue her schooling no matter how hard it might be for her. Akira advised her to stay home until she feels better, but Asuka refused. She wanted to overcome her fear and be independent for a change. Asuka had always been determined, and sure of her choices. A person of pride, she doesn't take anything back.

"Asuka Kazama,"

Asuka turned around and saw Lili, standing behind her with her arms crossed. She looked like the usual Lili trying to irritate her. Although this time, the redhead is missing.

"Lili…" Asuka spoke of her name as a greeting. She isn't that close to Lili, to be greeting her the usual way. In fact, every time they spend together is when they try to irritate each other. So saying 'hi' is an awkward thing for them. One thing to notice though is that Asuka had called her 'Lili' instead of 'Rochefort'.

"Why are you alone today on your usual walking time towards the school?"

She sounded arrogant, like usual. But Asuka wasn't in the mood to play any games with her.

"It's none of your business." Asuka ignored her, and continued to walk. That annoyed Lili. Asuka didn't mind her insult –that's a disappointment, and an embarrassment. Lili laughed, "Isn't it a bad you're having today? I bet you've been thinking about how you're going to pay for your father's debts?" She laughed once more.

Asuka closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she was finally pissed off. Why wouldn't she be? Wouldn't you do the same if all that's happened to Asuka happened to you, and yet, an irritating girl comes and laughs at you? Surely, you'd be pissed as well.

She took a deep breath, and walked closer to her. "Look, my cousin just left for college. I'm alone, I have to do the housework for dad, I have to go to school, and I have to pay for that debt you keep rubbing in! Maybe it'd be better for me if you keep quiet about it so I can concentrate!" Asuka didn't wait for an answer from the speechless Lili. She looked like a kid being scolded by her mother. Asuka turned away from her and continued, once again.

So it happened –a day without Jin.

Asuka opened her locker door.

"!"

A piece of paper fell. Asuka bend over to pick it up.

_Asuka Kazama,_

_You do not need to pay anymore._

Asuka gave a small grin. That style of formal writing could only be from one person. And obviously, it was obvious. Even without leaving her name, Asuka knew it was Lili.

She put the paper inside her backpack's side pocket, then prepared everything she needed and closed her locker door. She was done for the day, and so she survived..

Every day then remained the same, day in and day out. And slowly, Asuka became more and more independent. She finally decided to get a job. Asuka works as a private Karate instructor, like she used to do. Her father's dojo became more successful as well, so much that her father was able to hire housekeepers to help them on house work. One day, however, came an event which changed everything.

Returning home from her part-time job, Asuka stopped to halt as she observed an ambulance outside of their home. Quickly, Asuka ran inside. There, she saw her father laid down on the couch. She recklessly dropped her backpack and ran to him.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Asuka sounded very worried for her father. With her matured mind, she knew it was the time to be worried. And as she can recall, there was _never _a time her father needed to be hospitalized. He was perfectly well and healthy. And that would make this time an exception.

Giving an angry look on her face, Asuka turned to one of the housekeepers.

"Miss Kazama, your father was attacked by this man! He knocked Master down in such a short time! He was definitely strong!"

Asuka got even angrier then. She knew that her father wasn't in the best condition to fight, much more would he not be in the condition to win a fight. But this man should be able to tell. Her father is old, and anyone can tell.

"Ms Kazama?" Asuka looked back, "Yes?"

He walked closer to Asuka. He looked rather odd to her. He had long black hair, tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with white pants and suspenders. One thing to notice though, was the man's police badge.

"I am Detective Wulong of Hong Kong Police." He introduced. "I am searching for a man who destroys dojos…"

Asuka got bored by the detective. Even though she's matured, she still knows how to get bored and annoyed. She rolled her eyes. "Is this man the one who destroyed my father's dojo?" She asked directly.

"Well-"

"Straight to the point."

"That's a definite maybe."

Asuka didn't like that answer. "Do you know this man?"

"Not much that I know of. Except that he's Chinese."

Asuka almost laughed. _What kind of officer is this guy?_

"Is there anything else, Detective Wulong?"

"Well, there is one more thing…"

"What is it?" Asuka was rather irritated this time.

"This Chinese man, I believe, would be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament."

"!"

Asuka was alerted by the sound of that. _The tournament?_

"The man fights with Chinese Kenpo. He has braided black hair with distinct eyebrows."

"Are you asking me to join the tournament…?"

He reached into his pocket. "Here." He handed her an envelope, Asuka took a look at it.

_Invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament_

"I'm asking for your assistance, Ms Kazama."

Asuka thought it through for a moment. _Enter the tournament… and team up with this policeman? Why would I do that? Then again, if I do find the man, I can crush him into pieces and let him rot in jail. _Asuka took a deep breath.

"It's alright. You can have more time to think about it, Ms Kazama." He turned around and walked toward the door. Half-way, he looked back. "When you've decided, just give me a call. I put my number on the envelope." He walked then.

Asuka had been thinking about this offer the odd detective gave her. _Should I do it? Should I accept the offer? _Asuka had been asking herself those questions over and over. She wanted to avenge her father, she wanted to make the man pay. But she also knows how dangerous it can be, and she knew couldn't risk herself getting injured at this time. Her father needed her. And leaving might lead him into no better condition.

Asuka glanced at the envelope she had been holding the entire time as she sat on her bed. She sighed. "What the heck? Decide already, damn it!" She tried to motivate herself… did it work? Asuka grinned, and stood up. It worked.

Asuka grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Detective Wulong, you can count me in!"

* * *

Yes, I based this chapter from Asuka's Tekken 5 story... and so will the next chapter, actually. ;)

Review, please! ^w^


	14. Hauntings

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Fourteen

"Hauntings"

Asuka decided she'd team-up with Lei, and joined the tournament. She let her recklessness get the most of her once again. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make the man pay. But she also left her father under none of her own personal care. She had to do it.

"…."

Lei didn't respond to Asuka, which irritated her. "WHAT? Can't you say something!"

"Are you sure about this Ms Kazama?"

"You're the one offering me this, and now you don't want to acknowledge my acceptance? What is wrong with you?"

"… Very well then. Take a pen and a paper. I'll give you the address to the station I'm staying at in Tokyo."

"Whoa- Wait- Tokyo?"

"Yeah… The tournament's going to be held in Tokyo. I'll be covering all of your expenses."

Asuka didn't respond to him, and thought about her decision deeper.

"Is there something the matter, Ms Kazama?"

"… Nothing."

"Alright then. I'll have someone arrange your flight and mail your ticket later on today. Let me know when you're ready."

"Thank you." Asuka then hang up.

After that call, she packed her things. She's going to be staying in Tokyo, and that can't be just a day. Three days, maybe. She wasn't sure, so she needed to be prepared. And while she was looking through her things, she saw something. It was a necklace, given to her by Jin.

Asuka recalls a 14-year-old Jin, handing her a small box on her birthday. "Here." He smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Asuka!"

Asuka smiled, remembering such a sweet memory. "Jin… Jin is in Tokyo…" She immediately shook her head, forcing herself to forget about him. "You're going for the tournament, not for Jin! Remember that, Asuka!" She sighed, pitying the way she talked to herself.

After packing up her things, Asuka was ready. All she needed was her ticket.

A knock on the door. "Miss Kazama, I have a package for you."

"Huh? Oh, just leave it there."

"Alright, ma'am."

Presuming that the housekeeper had left, Asuka opened the door and grabbed an envelope on the floor. She quickly went back inside her room and locked the door. She ripped the tip of the envelope and looked inside, where she saw her ticket. She remembered what Lei had told her, and settled the envelope on the floor. She grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes, Detective Wulong speaking."

"I'm ready."

"Ms Kazama? I see. When can you leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Wait, Ms Kazama, how about your father?"

"…. He's confined in the hospital. He won't know."

"You're not telling your father?"

"This is my decision, detective."

He sighed. "I understand. Your flight is tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. For now, you may rest Ms Kazama." After a pause, he continued. "Oh, duty calls." He then hang up.

Asuka put her phone on her bed and continued packing.

"Miss Kazama…" The housekeeper spoke, entering Asuka's room carrying a tray with milk.

She looked confused when she noticed Asuka with her belongings packed.

"Miss Kazama, are you going on a trip?"

There was no escape, and Asuka knew it. She sighed. "I'm… going to Tokyo."

"While your father is not well? Mistress, this is not a very good decision."

"Please… don't tell dad. I have my reasons. I can't tell you, but I have. Please, trust me."

The housekeeper looked calm then. "Alright, Miss Kazama. But only because I respect and believe in you."

"Thank you."

"When will you leave, Mistress?"

"Tomorrow."

The housekeeper sighed. "Have a good sleep then, Miss Kazama." She settled the tray on Asuka's desk and walked out of her room.

Asuka got her rest then, and went to sleep. She was bothered, bothered by Jin, even though he's far away from her.

She sees Jin. "…. Jin….?"

_Asuka's Flashbacks_

It was Jin, looking young in his 14th year. He was walking with her in the sidewalk. She stopped and noticed a necklace through a shop's window. Jin sees her, and walks to her. "Hey, do you want that necklace?" Asuka immediately shook her head. "Of course not!" She continued to walk, leaving him.

Asuka sees Jin looking through his room. "What are you looking for?" She asked. "Some money. I know I kept some here…." He replied, as he searched around. "You wanted that necklace, right?"

"You're buying it for me?" Asuka sounded rather touched.

"Yeah!"

"Well, don't! I don't want it, okay! You're so stupid!" She ran out and slammed the door, with Jin confused.

Asuka walks by, and notices Jin talking to some of his classmates in school.

"You really got that Asuka girl a necklace?"

"It's her birthday, so yeah."

"Do you like her?"

"What? She's my cousin!"

"But didn't you tell us she didn't want the necklace?"

"Well, I know Asuka. When she says she doesn't want something many times, it just means she wants it bad."

_End of Asuka's Flashbacks_

Asuka opened her eyes and sat up. She shook her head, rubbing her forehead gently with her hand. "Damn it, get out of my head already." She grabbed her cellphone and checked for the time.

_7:03 AM_

She blinked her eyes and slowly stood up. She got herself ready and secretly left her home. One of their housekeepers helped her, after all, she promised Asuka.

Asuka headed for the airport, since Lei gave her an all-expense-paid trip to Tokyo. Not for vacation though.

"Asuka? Is that you?"

With her walk disturbed, Asuka turned around and saw Michiko behind her.

"Kazama-chan, what are you doing out here? Don't you have school?"

"Well, I won't be coming to school this week…. Aren't you supposed to be in school too?"

"I'm on leave. But, where are you going?"

Asuka invited Michiko to a nearby café. She had the time, it was only eight o'clock. She explained everything to Michiko, one of the few people she could trust.

"So you're going to Tokyo?"

"… Yeah."

Michiko sighed. She doesn't agree with Asuka's decision. But she's going to have to support her with it. Michiko had always been there for Asuka.

"But isn't the tournament dangerous? Skilled martial artists compete there. You might end up hospitalized with an even more severe state than your father."

"I know that…."

"You're still the same, Asuka…"

"Sorry."

Michiko smiled. "Why are you sorry? That's the best thing about you." Asuka looked up to her, curious. "You're true to yourself. That's what I like about you, Asuka."

Asuka smiled back at her.

"Oh! You might miss your flight! Hurry! And remember- if you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Of course."

Michiko came with Asuka to the airport, waving at her like an older sister watching her younger sister leave. Asuka was being haunted. Haunted by Jin in her memories. And going to Tokyo, and hoping to see him, might just solve her problem. She isn't forcing herself to find him there, nor does she force herself to even see him. In her mind, she wants to forget him. But something inside her is making her want to see him again. The tournament isn't her only reason for her going to Tokyo. Asuka wanted to make herself comfortable to be in a place where she knows Jin is, but doesn't see him in face.


	15. To See Him Again

Hello my lovely readers! :)

I am so truly, deeply sorry for updating in such a long time! My goal was to finish the fic by the end of 2010, but I ended up not doing so :(

Hopefully though, I'll be able to finish the fic before March comes. Yep, that's a date! ^^

* * *

Tekken: The Untold Story

Chapter Fifteen

"To See Him Again"

"Ma'am,"

Hearing that, Asuka opened her eyes and awakened from her nap. She was on her way to Tokyo, on board a bullet train. But not that she's seen her surroundings; it looks like she's finally arrived.

"We are here, ma'am. It's time to leave, I'm afraid."

Asuka blinked her eyes twice, removed her headphones and stood up from her seat. A bit embarrassed, finding out that she was the only one left on the train (aside from the staff), Asuka bolted out of the room carrying her backpack.

After doing all necessary in the airport, Asuka walked out, surprised to find out that someone had been walking for her arrival. She approached Asuka, with a cheerful expression. "Hi, you must be Asuka Kazama," she spoke, "am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Asuka responded, still unsure of the woman's identity.

"I'm Leslie Chan, a friend of Detective Wulong's. He asked me to pick up and bring you to your hotel unit."

"Oh. You're his girlfriend, huh?"

Leslie giggled. "It's nothing like that, Miss Kazama. Lei is my older cousin."

"Cousin.." Asuka whispered, recalling how she and Jin would always be in a situation like this.

Breaking the silence, Leslie smiled at Asuka. "Shall we go then?"

Asuka nodded her head in agreement.

Leslie brought her to a classy hotel downtown in an elegant black sedan. It made Asuka wonder what kind of family Lei had, since his cousin looked rather wealthy. Leslie dropped Asuka off at the driveway of the hotel, and left her to find a parking space. Quickly, Asuka came into the hotel, admiring the elegant ambience.

"Man, I didn't think that detective was pretty rich," she thought "heh, he's probably one of those corrupt policemen," she joked.

A few minutes then, Leslie arrived. She immediately walked pass Asuka, smiling at her, and approached the front desk.

"May I have the key to room 702? I'm Leslie Chan, Detective Wulong's partner."

"Ah, yes. Detective Wulong called this morning."

The receptionist looked through her desk and came back after a short while.

"Here you go, Miss Chan," she handed the key, and entertained the next costumer.

Leslie turned back to Asuka, giving a smile, holding the keys in her hands. Asuka stood up from the comfortable sofa and followed Leslie into the elevator.

The two girls arrived at the seventh floor. Eager to see her room, Asuka looked around for a door with "702" engraved on its surface. She walks on the aisle and moves to the right, and spots her room.

"It's here." She said aloud, making sure that Leslie would hear her.

Leslie came up to Asuka and opened the door with the key.

"Here we go!" Leslie walked in the fancy and elegant hotel room. "Come on in, Asuka!"

Asuka walked in, and found herself in awe. "Amazing!"

"Great, huh?" Spoke the Chinese. "This is where Lei makes his guests stay." She walked toward the big windows which stood at the far end of the room. She pushed away the curtains gently and watched the big city view. "He's a real workaholic. When he says business, he means business." She then moved to the door. "I should go now. If you need anything, just call."

"Will do. Thanks, Miss Leslie."

As soon as Leslie left her sight, Asuka headed for the bathroom, where a big bathtub welcomed her in delight. Eager to finally experience the relaxing feeling bathtubs make, Asuka stripped down her clothes and slid into the tub.

It's been a long day, and the tournament's coming soon. She needed a rest –that's for sure.

Asuka closed her eyes and dipped her body deeper into the tub. After a few seconds of relaxation, her cellphone rang. Asuka sat up and grabbed her phone at the edge of the tub.

"Hello?"

"Kazama-chan, how was your trip?"

It was Michiko's voice. Hearing 'Kazama-chan', Asuka was sure it was her.

"Oh, it was alright." Asuka finally replied.

"Have you been practicing?"

"Oh, I just arrived."

"Let me guess…" She paused. "Hot bath?"

Asuka giggled. "Bathtub."

"Oh! I wish I'm there too!"

Asuka smiled at her teacher act childish, but turned serious after a moment. "Michiko-chan," She spoke. "Do you think I'll see Jin?"

Michiko made a long pause. After a moment, she finally responded, "There's a chance. But Tokyo is a big place… I'd say your chance is three out of ten." Asuka frowned realizing how low that estimation was. Michiko sensed this, and tried to cheer up the Osaka girl. "But if you see him, it must be destiny or something." She chuckled.

There was no response. And after a moment of silence, Michiko spoke once more. "Do you want to see him?"

"… I… I don't know…"

Michiko sighed. "It's not bad wanting to see him again, is it?"

As expected, there was no reply, and so she continued. "If you really want to, why not pay him a quick visit?"

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't want him to know about dad."

"Hm, why so?"

"I just don't think he should. He can't do anything about it anyway."

"True. But don't you think-"

Michiko suddenly paused, therefore cutting off her own speech. Asuka could hear someone speaking to Michiko. She was probably busy. And by that, Asuka knew she was soon to say goodbye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kazama-chan."

"It's fine. I need some rest anyway." Asuka responded, plainly.

"Okay then. Goodluck on the tournament!"

With that, their call ended, and Michiko hung up. Asuka then folded back her cellphone recklessly. And unfortunately, it dropped in the tub. She tried to catch it, but she was too late.

"Tsch. Last time I'll bathe and call."

The next morning, Asuka decided to look for a training studio to get her training started. She knew that her strength is enough, but she also knew she needed more than enough. But deep inside her, she wanted to see Jin. But she's forcing herself not to. Other than that, she needed another way to contact Lei, or Leslie at least. She didn't have much money, and only recently, she had lost her cellphone.

"Excuse me, can I borrow a phone around here?" Asuka asked the woman on the front desk of the hotel.

"Ah, yes, of course." The woman moved the telephone on her desk closer to Asuka's reach.

Asuka grabbed the envelope containing her invitation to the tournament, and Lei's office's telephone number. Rather carefully, she dialed the number.

"Detective Wulong speaking." Greeted the odd man.

"It's Asuka. I just arrived yesterday afternoon."

"Ah, right! Do you like the hotel?" He asked, trying to make a good conversation.

"Detective Wulong, I'd like to know more about my father's attacker."

"I believe I've told you all that I knew, Ms Kazama."

"Don't try to fool me. I know you're a lot better of a detective than you made me think you are."

Lei was quite shocked, but after a moment, continued. "I'll schedule a meeting for us in the café across the hotel you're staying at. How does ten o'clock sound?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then." Asuka hung up.

Asuka headed back to her room to change into a more casual attire. She stayed in her room for a few minutes, until it was finally ten o'clock.

As Asuka entered the café, she sees Lei sitting on the far end and approached him.

"Oh? You're here, Ms Kazama…" He folded back the newspaper he was reading, and stood up to formally greet Asuka. When Asuka was ready to have a seat, he sat down as well.

"What do you know about the sick bastard who attacked my father?" It sounded as if Asuka was demanding information.

"His name is Feng Wei." Lei jumped along in her fast-speed conversational ways. "He is a Chinese Kempo Master of the fighting style named 'God Fist'. At the age of twenty, he was already the top student in his dojo." Lei waited for a reaction from Asuka. But hearing none, he assumed she wanted more information. "According to my research, Feng Wei killed his own master. As for the reason, I'm not sure. Recently, he has been out visiting dojos demanding a certain scroll. One of his surviving victims told us he was looking for some so-called 'Secrets of God Fist' scrolls. An unknown source informed us about his participation in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. True or not, it's worth a shot. And it would definitely mean a lot to capture Feng Wei."

"That's all the information I have to offer, Ms Kazama."

"I trust you." Asuka replied.

A long period of silence filled the air. Asuka broke the silence. "Then I'll capture him."

"Capture him, eh?"

"That's a weird reaction."

"You see, on situations when I ask assistance from a victim's close relative, what they would usually say is that they would kill him and make him suffer."

"That's ridiculous." Asuka commented. "Anyone who kills a killer is no better than the killer himself."

Lei smiled. "I like that, Ms Kazama. You sound like a really intelligent young woman."

Asuka smiled back. Hearing the sound of welcome bells on the café's door, Asuka looked back and caught a glimpse of a tall and handsome young man leaving the café. Could it be him? Asuka immediately stood up from her seat and rushed toward the door. She looked both ways outside the café, but saw no one she recognized. Could it only have been her imagination?

"I guess it's all in my head."

* * *

"Anyone who kills a killer is no better than the killer himself."

Ah, I just love that quote :)

I was supposed to use this one:

"Killing someone who's hurt those you care for won't make that person suffer. But if you spare that person and let him pay for all he's done… then, you made him suffer."

But then, I thought it didn't make much of a quote for justice xD


End file.
